An Arrangement
by Fay-Mishima
Summary: Atobe Keigo and and Mishima Fay are childhood friends that have been forced to be together. They put a public façade in front of everyone, but lead individual lives separately. They are girlfriend/boyfriend in the eyes of everyone around them, but each has their own loved ones. However, Fay's boyfriend is very abusive and possessive. Possible AtobexOC
1. Chapter 1

"Have you two set a date yet?"

Mishima Fay looked up at her mother and gave her a weak smile. She lifted her wine glass and sipped it like a lady. She glanced at Atobe Keigo who was seated next to her and shook her head. "Mother. Keigo and I are not even officially engaged yet," she answered. "Don't scare him away."

Atobe smirked lightly next to her. "Fay and I decided to take things slow," he added, cutting small tender pieces of his gourmet meal.

"But…"

"Mother, please," Fay interrupted firmly. "I would appreciate if you don't make an issue out of this every time Keigo and I have lunch with you."

Her mother let out a sigh. "Fine, I give up, but Keigo you better tell me first before your mother," she said, making him chuckle.

Fay smiled as she ate her salad. She was having her weekly lunch with her mother and said boyfriend. The two of them had grown up together and being close family friends, their parents had wished to see them get married.

They were both rich from high class end so there was no reason not to be together. They both got along well and were exceptionally attractive to have beautiful children as well.

 _It was the perfect arrangement._

After lunch, the three of them walked out. Fay's mother bid them goodbye as she followed Atobe to his car. "Well, that went well," Fay said cheerfully.

"I don't know how many more of these lunches I can take," he muttered, sliding into his car seat. "We have the same conversation every week."

Fay just looked at him and was about to speak, but her cell phone rang. She looked at it and spoke for a few minutes. Finally, hanging up, she looked back at Atobe.

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he wants to meet me," she said, putting her phone back in her bag. "Can you drop me off?"

 _Two rich people raised together and knew each other very well. It was the perfect setup, but did they want each other?_

"No problem, I'll drop you off. I need to go to my own woman before she decides to dump me for neglecting her."

She giggled. 'And how is Sai treating you?"

"Good as always," Atobe replied, a small smile playing on his lips. "She's almost perfect."

"Almost perfect?" Fay inquired, eyebrow raised. "If she's almost perfect, then who would be considered perfect?"

"Me of course," Atobe replied haughtily as if it was the most obvious answer.

Fay shook her head in amusement. "Should have known," she muttered. And she really should have, knowing him for as long as she did.

"So where shall I drop you off?" Atobe asked, not taking his eyes off the road.

"Downtown is fine. I'm meeting him at a restaurant," Fay replied before turning her gaze out the window. She didn't want him to see the frown and sadness in her eyes that she knew would be there. Atobe would never know of it, but her relationship wasn't as nice as his.

"But we just ate with your mother," Atobe stated, a questioning look on his face.

"It's just a meeting spot. I'm not sure what he wants to do," Fay replied with a shrug of her shoulders but still not looking at him.

"I see."

It didn't take them long to reach the downtown area. Fay got out once they were at a reasonable distance from the restaurant. She turned to him when he called out to her. "What is it, Keigo?"

"Do you need a ride back?" He asked, before she could close the door.

"No, I'll get a ride from Tetsuya," Fay replied with a shake of her head. "Besides, didn't you say that you needed to spend more time with Sai?"

"That's true," Atobe said with a light chuckle. "Well, I'm just a phone call away if you need me. If anything, you could call one of your family's drivers to get you."

"Of course. I'll be seeing you later then." With that Fay shut the car door, waving as Atobe drove away. She took a second to ready herself before walking the short distance to the restaurant where she would meet her actual boyfriend.

As she turned a bit, a pair of arms encircled her waist making her scream lightly. She turned and found the devilish face of her boyfriend. "You scared me," she said, her hands on his chest.

He kissed her forehead and gave her a cheeky smile. "It's alright," he said, moving away. "Where were you?"

Fay hesitated. "I was having lunch with my mother and Keigo."

"I see," he said, taking her hand. He tugged it a bit too roughly and pulled her with him.

She winced a bit, but didn't say anything. "So, where are we going?" she asked, hugging his upper arm.

"Let's go to my apartment. I'll order takeout since you ate," he answered, looking at her.

Fay stopped a bit. "We can eat here, you know," she pointed out. "I'll keep you company."

He glared at her. "Do you want me to look like an idiot?" he demanded, hands on his hips. "I eat alone while my woman stares like she's on a freaking diet?"

Fay bit her lip.

He didn't say anything else. He just dragged her to his apartment and almost roughly threw her in. Fay held her bruised wrist gently and rubbed it as she walked to his living room. She just wished he could be a bit gentler with her, but she was a fool for thinking that.

Her boyfriend had a bad temper and she was the end result of it at most times.

She looked around when she felt his arms again. "Hey…" he said softly into her ears. "They said it will be here in half an hour, so we have some time alone," he murmured, burying his face into her hair.

Fay moved away a bit. "No, Tetsuya…" she said, turning around. "Let's just talk and…"

[SLAP]

Fay gasped, holding her bruised cheek. It was so sudden that she was frozen in her place. She knew she was getting a mark there. She looked up at his furious face and held in her breath.

"If you don't want to, just say so." He turned around. "Don't feed me the "talk' crap." He walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Fay held her tears in and shook her head. She touched her cheek again and winced. After a few minutes, she walked after him and found him sulking on the kitchen table. "Tetsuya…" she said softly, cupping his cheek. "I'm sorry," she said, leaning down and kissing his lips gently.

He didn't say anything.

Fay let out a shaky breath and moved away, but he grabbed her roughly and kissed her roughly. In a few minutes, he pushed her back. 'Don't you ever say no to me again, woman," he threatened, towering over her.

She looked down and nodded. As much as he hurt her, she still could never bring her heart to break up with him. She knew he loved her, but he had horrible ways of showing it. The physical abuse had been increasing recently and she didn't know how long she could keep pretending that she was too clumsy and it was an accident.

Atobe had twice remarked about her bruised cheek, but she had made up any silly excuse to drop it. She wondered how many more times she could lie like that? Knowing him for so long, she knew he was no idiot.

She let out a sigh and finally moved away. Picking up her bag, "I have an appointment," she announced, looking away. "Let's meet up later."

He just said okay. There was no invitation to drop her off and no inclination that he was sorry.

This was not the first time that just wanted to get away as soon as she could. She almost fled from his apartment and immediately pulled out her cell phone. She dialed a number she knew and waited for the 'other' to pick up.

"Hello."

Fay smiled. The voice of Niou Aya always made her smile. Although they had both met when older, they immediately became good friends. Fay had met the woman a year back when she went to pick one of her cousins from kindergarten.

Apparently she had been the principal of the school and was married to a well respected civil engineer. What surprised her was that she was a Sawada originally and Fay knew them very well since she went to the same school as Aya's step brother, Kanaye. She never knew that it was the same Sawada.

"Hi," she said finally.

"You need a lift, right?" Aya asked knowingly.

Fay's heart quickened. She almost cried, but nodded. When she realized nodding was futile because Aya couldn't see her, she finally said. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't apologize to me," she said sharply. "That ass should be the one apologizing."

Fay didn't say anything.

* * *

"How are you going to cover this one?" Aya asked as Fay dabbed concealer just below her eye.

Fay let out a sigh in the bathroom. "Just like how I always do," she answered, smoothing the liquid gently onto her skin. It hurt more than she had wanted to admit, but her pride just won't admit it.

"Do you realize that if that prick of yours knew about this then he would kill Tetsuya?"

Fay didn't answer. "That's why he shouldn't know about this and he won't," she said finally in a firm tone.

"Fay…"

"Please Aya," she pleaded. "I don't want to discuss this anymore. I am going to leave him…"

"I've already heard that a thousand times."

Fay bit her lip. She finally finished covering it and turned around in her makeup room. Aya had brought her straight to her penthouse where she lived. It was a massive building that Atobe owned. Each floor was exclusively yours and they each had a floor. "Aya…"

"Don't!" she said angrily. "How dare you take abuse like that?" she snapped. "Everyday you're covered with new scratches, are you happy like this?"

"He loves me," she said in an unconvinced voice.

She crossed her arms and stared at her dumbfound-ly. "If Masaharu told me he loved me one minute and then slapped me the next, then he'd be a divorced man by now."

"Not all men express their love the same way, Aya," Fay reasoned weakly.

"Then the way your boyfriend shows his affection isn't very positive, is it?" Aya pointed out. "If it were me, I would have left at the first sign of abuse."

"Well I'm not you!" Fay exclaimed.

Aya stared at her with surprise on her face at the sudden outburst. A second later, a smile emerged from her face. "I know you aren't and according to Masaharu, that's a good thing. One of me is enough. But I don't think taking some of my pride as a woman would be a bad thing for you."

"I'm just not as strong as you are," Fay muttered, eyes downcast.

"Well, then I'll give you lessons," Aya declared haughtily. "Pride 101. I'll even give you a discount."

Fay couldn't help but smile at that. Aya really was someone she could count on to help her out when she needed it. "Thanks Aya."

Aya grinned. "Hey, what are friends for?"

"You know, I envy you and Keigo," Fay admitted with a sad smile. "Both of you have good relationships."

"Yeah well if you remember, my relationship with Masaharu wasn't all strawberries and cream," Aya recalled, rolling her eyes.

"But in the end, you two got married. And it's still going strong," Fay said, an amused smile lighting her face. "Keigo's relationship is going good too."

"I'm surprised he hasn't realized what's been happening to you yet," Aya remarked. "I know he can't be that oblivious."

"He's been questioning, but somehow he's been buying my excuses," Fay muttered, worry tinged her voice. "I'm not sure how long they'll last though."

Aya didn't say anything. She simply picked up her stuff and hugged her. "I need to go," she said, "Will you be alright?"

Fay nodded. "Don't worry about me," she answered. "I need to get ready for tonight anyway."

"Tonight?"

Fay let out a sigh. "Yes, Keigo's mother now seems want to do something with us." She sat down. "I do get tired of this sometimes."

"Why don't you two just break up? Not like you're going out anyway."

Fay huffed her hair out her eyes. "It's difficult," she mumbled. "It sounds silly, but it's difficult."

Aya didn't say anything. "Well, it's your decision and his." She put on her jacket. "However, you'll need more concealer for your eyes than that." She pointed out, leaving.

Fay turned back to look at her reflection, gently touching where the bruise was. She released a sigh before starting put on more concealer so that her discolored skin would not be seen.

* * *

After dropping Fay off, Atobe made his way to where his girlfriend lived. It didn't take him long since she lived nearby. Along the way, he had passed by a flower shop and decided to get a bouquet before heading to his girlfriend's house.

Once he got there, he didn't even need to knock on the door before it opened and something, or rather someone, launched them self at him. Luckily he was able to maintain balance while steadying the person in his arms. He looked down at the person with a gentle smile on his face.

"Keigo! What a surprise!"

"I thought I'd drop by," Atobe said with a grin. "How are you, Sai?"

"Perfect now that you're here," Sai replied with a bright smile. Noticing the bouquet of flowers, she beamed up at him. "Are these for me?"

"Of course," Atobe said, handing them over to her.

She inhaled the gentle smell that they gave off before leaning up and giving him a quick peck on his lips. "You're such a sweetheart." She took hold of his hand and pulled him inside. Once the door closed, she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a proper kiss.

Atobe responded in kind, slipping his arms around her waist. It had been a while since he had been with his girlfriend, so he savored the feel of having her in his arms. When it became necessary, they broke apart for air but still remained in each other's embrace.

"Will you be staying the night?" Sai asked, hope edging in her voice.

"I can't. I'm having dinner with my mother and Fay tonight," Atobe replied as he rubbed her back.

At hearing that, she tightened her hold on him just the slightest bit before relaxing. She leaned up and kissed him again. However, before he could respond, she pulled away, letting her lips brush against his as she spoke. "Then, we should make good use of the time that we do have right now."

* * *

Fay paced around her living room, occasionally glancing at her watch on her wrist. Time was ticking away and she was getting worried. Just as she was about to take out her cell phone, a knock came from her door. Rushing over, she opened it and glared at the person on the other side.

"Keigo, if you had gotten here a minute later, we would be seriously late," she accused, poking his chest.

"Sorry. I lost track of time," Atobe responded with a boyish grin.

Fay could tell by the look on his face that he had a pleasant afternoon. Shaking her head in amusement, she grabbed his arm and dragged him to the elevator. "Come on before your mother thinks we ditched or something."

"She'd probably approve if we did," Atobe muttered, entering the elevator and pressing the button for the ground floor. "Anyway, how was your afternoon?"

Fay stiffened at the thought of her afternoon, her hand unconsciously ghosting over the bruise on her face. She played it off by fiddling with her earring before replying. "It was fine. We just walked around the city before he dropped me off here. Nothing too extravagant."

"I see," he said quietly. He watched her and noted something different about her. "Why do you have so much makeup on?"

Fay looked at him surprised and then gave an embarrassing smile. "I wanted a different look."

He lifted his hand and rubbed her cheeks lightly at a light smear that she had missed, to his surprise Fay winced and backed away. "Is something wrong?"

"That tickled," she lied, walking out of the elevator.

Atobe didn't say anything, he just followed suit.

* * *

"Was it love? It's so cute to grow up with someone and find love?"

Fay has the urge to grimace at the giggling fit of women around her. She wanted to kill Atobe's mother for inviting more than twenty people for a 'small' dinner.

Atobe stood next to her and sensing her irritation, he casually reached for her hand and held it in his. He squeezed it gently telling her to calm down.

However, Mishima Fay was not calm. She more depressed than calm. Although she had argued with Aya about Tetsuya a thousand times, today seemed somehow final.

Fay hugged his arm and looked at him. "I want to leave," she said quietly.

He looked at her surprised. Still, he was not someone who would say no to a request, especially coming from someone very dear to him. He nodded and took them both to his mother. They thanked her and excused themselves.

In his car, he noticed that she was too quiet. "Is everything alright?"

Fay gave him a weak smile. "It's alright," she answered. "I just wasn't in the mood for them."

"Really now…" He rolled his eyes. "Well then, shall we just go and get dinner by ourselves?"

Fay wanted to say no, but considering the crappy day she's had she decided to accept his invitation. "That's fine, I am hungry," she admitted.

During dinner, they were both quiet. They went to a casual place they normally went to and enjoyed the food and each other's company. Fay marveled at how at ease she was with him. He looked at her and smiled. "So, how is Tetsuya?"

Fay clutched her glass tightly and gave him a thin smile. "He's good," she answered swiftly.

"Did you guys have a fight?"

She looked up at him. "No," she said, looking away. "It was a small argument, nothing worth being depressed of."

He studied her answered profoundly and then asked another question. "Then why are you depressed?"

"I'm depressed because I'm hungry."

He chuckled quietly and took the hint that she wasn't going to answer him. They continued eating and enjoyed the evening.

Once at home, Fay sat on her bed reading lightly. Atobe had dropped her and then went back to Sai since their evening was young. She was depressed because she needed someone. _Why don't I have someone that worships me like_ _Sai and Aya_? She thought sadly. However, she blushed suddenly at the thoughts.

 _Am I jealous of their relationships?_

Fay looked around her apartment and let out a depressing sigh. She was playing a false façade and it was beginning to hurt her a bit because she was doing something she didn't want.

She was a woman in an untamed relation secretly and another woman in the 'perfect' relationship, which can't even be called her own.

She and Atobe had grown up together and their parents had always hinted that they wanted the two together. Out of their wishes, they decided to try but both realized after one date that they're better off as friends.

However, their mothers were demanding and they wanted no one less for their children so they pleaded that they give this a longer try and if they don't like in the time period they were given then they can break up.

They said yes, but they were so comfortable with each other that their parents had taken it as a sign that they're finally serious about each other and the hints of marriage was starting to come in.

Fay told Atobe that they should end this soon because the longer its taking, the harder it's going to be with their parents. Also, she didn't want to do any of this any longer. She wanted to leave Tetsuya and break it off with Atobe publicly so she could find someone special.

She loved Tetsuya, but lately…

Her thoughts were immediately interrupted by the ring tone of her cell phone. She moved to the side and picked it up. "Hello?"

"How is my angel?"

Fay laughed and shook her head, plopping onto the couch. "She is fine and how is her sweetie?"

"He is good as well."

Fay closed her eyes and stretched her legs. "Jirou, do you realize that we sound like a love sick couple?"

"Yup."

Fay chuckled and talked to him. Since she had grown up with Atobe, she had with Jirou as well. The three of them were all good friends and Jirou was like her elder brother, more than Atobe.

She knew that Atobe had a fondness for her and would always be there for him, but something about Jirou was different. Their relationship was more brother and sister than anything else.

"Tetsuya? He good?"

Fay paused for a second. Throughout her conversation with Jirou, she had forgotten about Tetsuya. She let out a sigh and sat up. "It's alright."

"Are you having problems?"

If you only knew, she thought wryly. "We just argued over something stupid," she lied. "And don't ask me to tell you because I'm not in the mood to repeat it."

"Fine. Fine."

Fay wanted to tell him so much, but she knew what the result would be. Jirou, who looked so cute and innocent would turn into a killing machine and murder Tetsuya. "I think I should go to bed."

"You do that and I'll see you soon."

Fay nodded. "Thank you."

"Good night."

She hung up and fell back onto the sofa. _You're so kind to me…_

* * *

"Ow…" Fay winced as Atobe held her upper arm.

"I'm sorry, did I hold too tight?" he asked, looking at her. "You were going to get lost."

Fay shook her head. "I just bruised it lightly earlier today."

He nodded and took her hand instead.

Fay looked at him and felt sad. The warm hand holding her own did not belong to her and she was feeling guilty. She wanted someone special. She wanted someone who would hold her hand tenderly and love ONLY her.

Tonight, it had been four weeks since she last had her interact with Tetsuya. However, she saw him today and he had wanted to kiss her, but she unconsciously moved away, which he didn't take too heartedly.

The result was her bruised arm.

Fay held it without thinking and let out a sigh.

The whole night, she quietly played as Atobe's girlfriend until they finally had to leave. In his car, he glimpsed at her and wondered what had her so quiet. However, he refrained from saying much. They both got out of the car and he walked her to her apartment.

"You're quiet tonight."

Fay looked up at him. "I was just thinking," she admitted. "Maybe, I don't want to do this anymore."

He looked taken aback.

Fay leaned against her door frame. "I'm having problems with Tetsuya, Keigo and I'm thinking of ending it." She looked to her side. "If people think I'm with you then I'll never find someone special."

"You have been thinking of this for a long time," he remarked.

"Huh?"

He rubbed his jaw and then crossed his arms. "I'm sure you didn't think of breaking up with him yesterday since you're already thinking of being with someone else."

Fay stayed quiet, but then chuckled bitterly. "How observant of you."

He brushed her cheek gently. "Anything I can help you with?"

She leaned into his hand and kissed it lightly. "I'm going to do this tonight, so maybe I'll give you a call once it's over."

He nodded and hugged her tightly. "I'm here for you." He kissed her forehead and let go. "I'll be in my apartment," he said, heading upstairs.

She nodded and pulled out her cell phone.

It was a good half an hour when Tetsuya finally arrived. "Hey…" he said, walking towards her. He pulled her into arms, wanting to kiss her, but she stopped him.

"I want to talk to you, so don't take this personally."

He tightened his hold on her waist and lifted her chin. "Just let me kiss you once…"

Fay moved her head away. "I want to break up."

He stiffened.

Fay moved away, but he pulled her back in tight. "What did you say?"

Fay had her hands on his chest. "I want to break up," she said quietly. "I don't think my body can handle your hits anymore."

"I love you."

Fay laid her head on his chest and felt her heart squeezing. "You don't hurt the people you love, Tetsuya."

He lifted her chin again. "I'm going to kiss you."

"No." She pushed him away, but he caught her.

"I said I was going to kiss you…"

* * *

Morning

"I don't know what to say," Aya said softly.

Fay covered the side of her face and looked away. It was over. She knew it. She wanted it to be over, but not like this. He had hit her so bad when she refused him that she had fallen unconscious.

However, she was still in pain. It was more emotional than physical. Although her stomach hurt so much because that's where he had punched her, her heart ached more.

Tetsuya had been so angry after beating her that he had just left without even closing her apartment door. Thankfully, the security guard downstairs saw her open door through the security cameras and helped her out.

'Fay?"

She clutched the hospital bed sheets and kept her eyes glued to the floor. "I want to be alone," she said quietly.

Aya went to her to hold her hand, but Fay slapped it away.

"Please leave me alone."

Aya looked grim. She should've been hurt but she could understand Fay's pain. "Fay, Atobe knows," she added. "The security guard called him first."

Fay's eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

Aya put her hand on her head and rubbed it through her hair gently. "You haven't cried at all," she said soothingly. "Your parents don't know and I'm sure Atobe went to see Tetsuya first."

Fay moved away. "Aya, please leave," she repeated. "I… I just want to be alone."

Aya let out a sigh and finally nodded. "I will be back tomorrow," she said, kissing her cheek. "Please get some rest."

Fay didn't say anything. The minute Aya left, she shifted and lay down on the bed on her side. Her cheek resting against her pillow and she closed her eyes. She couldn't lie down on her other side because it hurt too much.

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but she did open her eyes when she felt something brush against her cheek. The first thing she saw was dark steely eyes. "How's my princess?"

Her heart ached at that comment. She hated this. She hated pretending, but the warmth of his hand was all she was going to get now. However, she didn't want to get hurt anymore so she pushed his hand away. "Don't touch me."

Atobe looked staggered, but it quickly turned to something more serious. "How could you not tell me?"

Fay kept quiet, hugging the bed sheets securely around her.

"Damnit, Fay! I am talking to you!" he snapped angrily. "How could you not tell me that you were being physically abused?" he demanded. "You told me you want to break up with him, but you didn't tell me that he used to hit you. Why didn't you ask me to stay with you when you were planning on telling him last night?"

"Because I'm pathetic," she finally answered.

'And you covered his tracks?"

She laughed. "I was good, wasn't I? Even the great Atobe Keigo failed to see my bruises." She continued laughing hysterically.

"Fay…"

"I was afraid. I am afraid of being alone." She sat up. "You go back to Sai. Who do I have?" she asked quietly. "Who do I have, Keigo?" she said, looking down. "I loved him, but I couldn't take it anymore, so I wanted to move away from him and find that someone unique."

"That's a load of crap," he said standing up. "You always have people who love you around you."

"But I want an Atobe Keigo who adores his girlfriend?!" she snapped. "I want someone who can adore and love me like how you worship your girlfriend!" She started crying softly. "I am officially pathetic," she added softly.

"That you are, Mishima," he added.

Fay glared at him with tear streaked eyes.

Atobe didn't offer her any comfort or a hug. He just watched her as she cried. Finally when she was done, he handed her the box of tissue and she took it. "You needed that."

"Yes," she said, dabbing it at her eyes.

He crossed his leg and leaned his elbow over it. "Tetsuya has been given a court order." He looked at her seriously. "That goes for you too; you're not to go near him at all.'

She looked up through the tissue.

"He will pay money for emotional damage that he has caused you and will not come near you within ten feet or he will be jailed immediately."

Fay's expression changed. "That was fast."

"Jirou did it."

Fay looked up and accused him with her eyes. "You told?" she asked hurt. "Why did you tell Jirou?" She cried. "He'll be so disappointed in me and…" She covered her face with her hands.

"Jirou's not disappointed," Jirou said seriously, walking in. "He is very irritated!"

Fay wiped her tears with her bed sheet. "I'm sorry."

"You should be," Jirou said angrily. "How could you allow such a thing to happen?! I mean what were you thinking?" he demanded.

Atobe held Jirou's upper arm, "calm down. You can see that she's already feeling crap about it."

Fay didn't say anything more.

* * *

A while Later Outside Fay's Room

"So what now?" Jirou asked.

Atobe rubbed his hand through his hair wearily. "I don't even know where to start," he admitted, "but, at least this is over."

"True, but did you see her face? She is devastated."

"Serves her right!" he snapped, "she shouldn't have kept this."

"Atobe."

"Forget it. I've called her friend, Aya and asked her to pick her up in the afternoon when she will be released. The first thing they will do is get rid of everything belonging to Tetsuya."

"What about her parents? Her mother meets her once a week. How will you hide her bruises from her?' Jirou asked. "We can tell her that Fay is overseas on a shopping trip."

"You think her mother will not visit her and go shopping with her?!" Atobe snapped. He knew fully well that Fay's mother will use any opportunity to shop.

"Hey, why are you in a foul mood?! It's over and done with. Fay is safe now."

"You handle this," Atobe said, walking back inside.

Jirou followed.

Fay looked up, "are you guys okay?"

"Yes, we're fine," Jirou answered. "We're just wondering what to tell your mother."

"Oh, rubbish. Just tell her I fell down the stairs," Fay said uncaringly.

"Stop pretending that this is not a serious matter, Fay." Atobe looked at her sternly. "Look at yourself. You're all black, blue and purple! Are you happy? Are you happy?"

"You know what?! This is none of your damn business!" she said heatedly.

"Don't act irrational," he said heatedly, "You don't even realize the…"

"Get out now!" she interrupted.

Jirou held Atobe's arm again and led him outside, "let's not upset her more. Just go away for now and let her be."

"But…"

"Just go for now."

He swore softly and walked out without turning back.

Jirou walked back in, "are you happy?"

Fay lay down and closed her eyes, "just leave please. I just want to sleep."

Jirou knew better than to argue with her.

* * *

3 weeks later

Aya strutted into Fay's apartment and actually stopped to look in surprise at her surroundings. There were boxes everywhere and she wondered what was going on. "Fay?"

Fay walked out, wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. "Hi, girlfriend."

Aya frowned. "Are you supposed to be walking around?" she asked, sitting on the dining table chair, which was the safest place for her to sit on since there were boxes scattered everywhere.

"I'm fine," Fay said, dumping a pile of clothes into a box.

Aya yet again frowned, looking around her. "Are you moving out?"

"No," Fay answered, taking the duct tape from the floor and closing the box with it. "I never realized how much of Tetsuya's crap I kept until now."

"Oh." Aya stood up. "Can I help?"

"No need to," Fay said, bending down to push the cart to the side. "Jirou was here earlier and Keigo's maids came over and did the rest."

Aya crossed her arms and spoke without thinking. "Why didn't you get your own maids from the main house?"

Fay pushed the last box with a huff and sat on it. "My parents will wonder what I'm doing with all this stuff." She reminded her. "At the end of the day, I'm still supposed to be Keigo's girlfriend."

"so, he apologized?" Aya asked?

"No," Fay replied lifting a box, "I did."

Aya let out a sigh of relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," she answered automatically.

"Fay!" Aya scolded.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she muttered. "It's just…" it's just that I'm so lonely, she wanted to say, but shook her head. "I'm just a bit relieved that it's all over," she lied. "I can't imagine going through that any longer."

Before Aya could say anything, she heard another set of footsteps. "Hello!"

They both looked up and found that it was Sai who had cheerfully greeted them as she walked in with Atobe. She was holding onto his upper arm as they walked in. "Are you moving?" Sai asked, confused.

Fay rolled her eyes and stood up. "Nope, I'm just getting rid of Tetsuya's stuff."

"Oh," Sai said softly. "I didn't know that you guys broke up." She gave Atobe an accusing look of why didn't you tell me.

Fay shrugged. "It's not important," she said, picking up her phone. She quickly dialed the guard's number downstairs and asked him if the delivery men could pick up all the boxes. Finally, settling the phone down, she looked at her guests. "Can I offer you guys anything to drink?"

Aya stood up, lifting her bag. "Not me, Fay. I need to pick up my step daughter," she said with a smile. "I just came to see if you needed any help."

"Thank you."

Aya hugged her and walked out, which left only the three of them in the apartment. "What about you two?" Fay asked, looking at Atobe and Sai.

Sai smiled. "We were actually heading to the movies; I wanted to ask if you and Tetsuya would join us, but…"

"It's alright," Fay said, pouring some orange juice into glasses. "I am not in a movie mood."

Sai nodded in understanding. "Shall we go then, Keigo?" she asked, sipping the juice that Fay offered her.

He nodded, but Fay stopped him for a second. "Can I… Can I talk to you for a second, Keigo?"

He nodded and wondered why the sudden serious tone. She excused them and led him to a guest room for some privacy. "What is it?" he asked.

She looked down for a second at her folded hands. Finally, she looked up and faced him. "I want us to break up.'

He looked taken aback.

"Don't look so surprised," she said quietly. "I've been thinking of this for a very long time," she admitted, sitting on the bed. "I am alone now, Keigo and I can't find someone if I'm in a fake relationship with you."

He studied her. "Why are you so caught up in the being alone part?"

She looked up at him with a frown. "Excuse me?"

"You keep saying, I don't want to be alone or I'm alone now! Alone! Alone! Alone!" he said sharply. "You are not alone, Mishima! You have people that care about you!"

You don't understand, you idiot! She thought angrily, clutching her shorts with her hands. You have someone to hold! You have someone who cherishes you! You have someone who's always there for you when needed! You have someone to make love to! You have someone to call your own. She looked up at him with glaring eyes. "You will never understand," she said quietly, looking away.

"Then make me understand."

"Forget it," Fay said, standing up. 'Please, just leave."

He caught her upper arm. "Don't be like this."

She pushed him away gently and fought back tears. "I am going to tell my mother that we broke up tonight," she said, looking at him. "I hope you will do the same. If they ask us why, then I'll tell them that I love someone else."

He felt that she was serious. However, she looked upset at the same time. "I will pick you up tomorrow evening and we will go together," he said. "You sound serious about this Fay."

Fay nodded. "I am and… thank you, Keigo."

He kissed her forehead and left the room.

* * *

Next Evening

"Oh, you're… Without any notice, but…" Fay looked at her mother dumbfounded.

Fay's mother looked at her and smiled, "I'm sorry if this was impromptu, but my sister needs to undergo a back surgery so I have to stay a while with her. She got into a really bad accident.'

Fay looked at her mother, then at Atobe who stood next to her. "When will you return from France, mother?"

"A month or two most likely. Your father is in Italy on a business trip, he should be back next week," her mother answered. A few seconds later she looked up. "You two look really serious and it's rare for a visit during this time of the evening, is everything alright?"

Fay bit her lip and then sighed. Shaking her head, she looked at her mother with a smile, "It's nothing, mother. I missed you and asked Keigo to drop me since my car is still being repaired."

"And I had to say hi," Atobe added automatically.

The older woman blinked, "well, that's nice," she said sincerely, "it's always good to have you both around."

They both nodded.

Atobe and Fay spent two hours there and finally left. The minute they stepped out, Atobe leaned close to her ear, "coward," he whispered with a smirk.

"It's not funny," she snapped, getting into the car furiously. "It's not! I wanted to end this." She slammed the door shut and crossed her arms, trying to calm her nerves.

He got into the driver's seat and turned it on, "take it easy on my car, she didn't do anything wrong," he mumbled, reversing the car to get out. "Is pretending to be in a relationship with me that bad?"

"YES!"

He scowled, speeding onto the roads. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and got on the road. He turned to her and saw that she didn't look the least bit happy, "care to make me understand why?"

"No."

He rubbed a tired hand through his hair messing it up a bit and kept his gaze on the road. "Fay, I cannot handle your tantrums now."

She pursed her lips trying to think and finally exhaled deeply. "I just want someone to understand me. I love being in a relationship… It felt nice with Tetsuya… He did hit me, but… He did care for me and I want that kind of attention."

"I don't want to hear you say 'he cared for me'. Nobody beats up someone they love! Nobody." He looked at her angrily.

"Well, his love felt nice!" she snapped back as angrily as he had. Finally, she looked away and stared outside the window.

The rest of the drive was left in silence. Atobe was trying to figure out what happened to have her suddenly change her mind about things while Fay was frustrated because she still hasn't told her parents. Finally when they reached, they both got out of the car and bid each other a good night only as each departed towards their own apartments.

As days progressed, Fay was feeling worse. She hated this feeling. She hated this feeling of emptiness. I guess I used to take Tetsuya for granted because he was always around… she thought, walking around the mall. Jirou and Keigo are always around but I believe I monopolize enough of their time… Their girlfriends will hate me.

 _Girlfriends… How nice… Is my answer really a boyfriend? Or do I just need to get a new hobby?_

 _She_ was thinking out loud when her phone rang. She picked it up as she walked around the mall, "hello?"

"Free for me?" Aya asked.

Fay smiled, wanting to say yes, but then decided not to accept her invitation. "I'm sorry, but I'm running errands," she answered. It's not like I'm lying… she thought to herself. _I don't think I can handle Aya now… She's so happy and I'm… ARGH. I'm jealous of everyone around me._

She walked into a small café and decided to just stay and read a book that she was carrying around with her. She was so absorbed in her book that she didn't feel someone hover over her, "Hi."

Fay looked up and saw Jirou, "hey…"

He took a seat across her, "How are you?"

"I'm good," she answered automatically, then crinkled her nose. "Were you following me?"

"Yes, I saw you at Tiffany's then followed you here."

"and what were you doing there?" she asked curiously.

His hand went into his jacket pocket and pulled out a box, "I'm going to propose to my girlfriend." He showed her the ring, "what do you think?"

"Oh," Fay said, eyeing the ring, "how nice… It's beautiful," and 'I'm even more jealous now!

He saw a tingly of sadness in her eyes. He took it back from her and put it back in his pocket, "and how are you? You know… I can' help thinking that Atobe is in a bad mood because of you these days.

"I'm just being difficult and I'm also jealous of all of you. All my friends are in a stable relationship while I'm sitting here feeling sorry for myself." She looked outside the window. "I'm just feeling pathetic."

He studied her features and sighed, "Want me to set you up with someone? I know a lot of eligible bachelors…"

Fay looked up at Jirou and shrugged as she stirred her frappuccino with her straw. "No, it's alright," she said in an apologetic tone. "They were all boring."

"What are your standards?"

She looked up at him. "Standards?"

He poked her forehead playfully. "What type of guy do you see yourself with?"

Fay looked into her juice and smiled sadly. "That is interesting…" she murmured, sipping her juice. She thought for a minute and then shook her thoughts away, _did I just compare them to..._

He waited for her to continue.

"This is freaky… I just thought of Keigo," she admitted quietly. "I don't know whether that's a good or bad thing …" She buried her face in her hand.

"Maybe it's a good thing. You've always been comfortable around him…"

"True, but he's not mine, Jirou. He already belongs to someone else." _It would be nice though, and easy. I wouldn't have to go through the hassle of explaining things to my parents or anyone else… It would be natural._

'You're thinking about it, aren't you?"

"It would be easy," she said softly, leaning her head on the table.

Jirou actually looked surprised. He wanted to say something, but they were both interrupted when Atobe joined them. "Jirou," he said, shaking his hand. "And my angel." He bent down and kissed her cheek.

Jirou caught Fay's blush and realized that she might seriously been thinking about it. He watched as Atobe slid next to her and felt Fay scoot further away.

"What brings you here?"

Atobe shrugged. "I spotted you," he answered. "Was shopping at Tiffany's."

Jirou chuckled while Fay smiled.

"And you…" Atobe looked at Fay seriously. "Are you still rejecting everyone we're setting you up with?"

Fay watched him and then looked away. "Yes."

'How would you know if you don't try?"

Something flickered in her eyes, but she looked away. "Don't insist," she said softly.

He felt that there was something serious in her tone. "Is everything alright?" he asked, touching her arm, but to his surprise she slapped it away.

"I'm sorry," she said quickly when she realized what she did. "You just took me by surprise."

He studied her carefully and spoke. "What' wrong?"

She glanced at him and then back at her knees. "It's alright."

'Apparently, it's not alright," he said. "You're acting weird."

Jirou hesitated. "Fay, maybe you should tell him what you just shared with me."

She glared at him, but then shook her head. "No."

Atobe waited, but Fay didn't move a budge.

Fay finally let out a sigh and looked at him. "Would you laugh at me if I told you that I keep comparing them to you."

Atobe chuckled, "I'm not comparable," he said haughtily.

She rolled her eyes, "thanks a lot," she muttered. "I want someone like you."

"You can't have me," he said jokingly.

"I don't want you," she retorted. In a minute, she looked at her watch and sighed, "anyway, I have a hair appointment that I need to catch," she said, standing up. "I'll catch you guys sometime this week."

"Bye," the both bid.

Jirou turned to Atobe, "do you realize that she was serious?"

"Yes," he said. _I hope that this doesn't cause problems._

* * *

 _A month later_

Atobe was working in his office busy as usual when his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Hey,"

"Jirou. Anything important? I'm quite busy," he said quickly.

"Yes, have you seen Fay? Last I saw her was when we were at the mall a month ago."

'Yes, I…" _wait a minute, I haven't seen her in a month as well,_ "actually no, I haven't seen her. We have spoken, but not met."

"This is very weird,' Jirou mumbled, but loud enough for Atobe to hear.

"Don't worry. She lives in the same building as I, so I'll check on her later tonight," he assured him.

"I'll come with you."

Later that evening, Atobe reached home same time that Jirou reached as well. They both walked to Fay's apartment. After several rings, she finally opened the door. "Oh, hello."

They both blinked.

"Your hair…" Jirou said.

"Yup. I cut it short," she said, letting them in. "Like it?" she said showing off her new messy short hair cut.

"You had beautiful long hair," Jirou said, patting her head.

"Now, I have a beautiful short hair," she said, pouring some juice into glasses for them. "Why are you guys here?"

"We were worried about you. You just disappeared."

"I'm here. I've just been hanging around new people," she answered, serving them their drinks.

"How come?" Jirou asked while Atobe sat silent.

"Because I'm in love with Keigo," she said bluntly.

Atobe almost choked on his drink while Jirou dropped his.

Fay sat down casually. "I decided that I shouldn't be hanging around you guys a lot. You already have a girlfriend, so it's pointless of me."

"What nonsense is this," Atobe snapped.

"What part of me being in love with you is nonsense?" she asked back coldly. "I have feelings you know and the last thing I want is to be hurt again when you flaunt your girlfriend in front of me."

Atobe watched her in amazement, "you're dead serious?"

"Yes," she said, "now, please leave. I only want to see you when I can have you."

Atobe had never been put in such a situation before… _she's gone insane,_ he thought. "I will leave," he said, "but only to give you time to clear that mind of yours." He stood up and walked out, leaving Jirou by himself there.

Jioru looked at her, "You're serious, aren't you?"

Fay nodded.

Jirou frowned, "I think you've lost your mind?"

Fay scowled at him as she sat down, "and why would you say that? You're all in a loving relationship, and settled down. Why can't I have that?"

"You can have that! But be patient…" he said, almost angrily. "and you totally freaked Atobe out."

"I am being honest with my feelings?!" she exclaimed. "That's why I'm staying away. Why should I make things more difficult?!" she demanded. "I am giving him the space he needs so he doesn't feel like he has a stalker."

"Are you even listening to yourself?!" he shouted.

"Stop shouting, Jirou. If you can't help me then please leave for now," she said, opening the door.

"Fay…"

"Just for now, Jirou. I really need to sort some things out," she said softly. "I haven't lost my mind. In fact my mind has never been so clear. I really am in love with him, and it'll take some time of time to get over him."

He didn't say anything. He just walked out and sighed after she closed the door. _She really has gone mad…_


	2. Chapter 2

Mishima Fay walked out of her building and took a deep breath. It was a cool night, and she was enjoying the serene calmness that it had. She clasped her shawl tighter, clutched her evening purse and got into her parent's limo. The truth was that she was supposed to go to a gala with her supposed fiancé, Atobe Keigo. _I haven't seen him since the night I threw him out of my apartment._

She had asked her parent's driver to pick her up because she wasn't ready to face him, but she knew he was going to be there. _How am I supposed to act? I really am totally in love with him._ She touched her head in defeat and chuckled sardonically. _I really am pathetic. Every guy I tried to look at, I would compare them, and every guy that approached me would flee because they thought I was HIS fiancée._

Finally, she arrived at the place. She thanked the driver and got out. Again, the cool night air entertained her senses. She was wearing a black Elgin Ted full skirt dress that ended at her knees with high heels. The dress figured her wall, and the only accessory she had on was a watch and a designer necklace.

She was greeted by a lot of people, and mingled around until she felt a hand hold her upper arm. "You've been ignoring us,"

Fay turned around and found her face to face with Jirou. She bit her lip, and nodded. "You're right."

He just eyed her, "You have your reasons to ignore Atobe, but what reason do you have to neglect me?"

 _You got engaged,_ she thought feeling the depression wash over her. She gave him a fake smile and titled her head to the side. "I'm not ignoring you."

Jirou looked at her, _Fay-chan, it's so obvious when you're lying,_ he thought. He cleared his throat. "You know, he's more temperamental these days."

"I don't care," she replied softly knowing exactly who he meant.

They walked together to a table and sat down. "You shouldn't ruin the great friendship you have over this. I know that Keigo misses you."

"I don't care," she repeated. "and don't go demeaning my feelings. I genuinely love him. It took me a long time to realize it." she admitted, placing her hands on her knees.

He put his hand on hers and gave her a comforting smile. "With time you'll find someone who will return those feelings."

"Yes," she agreed with a nod. "You're right, however, I'm a selfish person as well. Sai is perfect for him, but I'm just not in a happy place right now so I don't want to be around him. it hurts me to play this farce relationship knowing that it's not real." She put her head on his shoulder. "It's cute how you worry about me," she joked.

He laughed and glanced at her seriously. "I'm still wondering why you're avoiding him. You can still be around him when Sai's not there."

"Because the selfish part in me will do everything in my power to break their relationship," she said coldly.

Jirou didn't say anything. He simply put an arm around her and let out a sigh. He realized that she really was in love with Atobe and she's trying to be humble about it, but there's a limit to one's sanity. "Can I hook you up with someone special?"

"No."

"At least give this man a chance." Jirou insisted.

"I don't want to."

"He's charming, sexy, handsome, and a lawyer."

Fay looked up at him. "Isn't that you?" she asked, holding his arm.

He laughed, but then looked at her with his serious 'lawyer' eyes. "Yes."

She smiled sadly again, but shook her head. "You're so sweet, but I would never hook you up with a twisted and ill-fated woman. Plus, you're engaged, no?"

He didn't say anything to that.

Fay smiled back at him as his arm came around her shoulders and they giggled like a silly couple. Fay eyed the crowd and began to wonder about each of them. She was trying to see where her mother was, _she should be back from France by now,_ she thought. Just as she looked some more she spotted Atobe. She immediately moved away from Jirou and stood up. "Excuse me," she said quickly. "I need the bathroom."

"Hey, wait…" Jirou said surprised. _Why did she flee like that?_

"Jirou." He heard a familiar voice, as Fay fled. Jirou saw Atobe approaching their table. Jirou saw something in Atobe's eye flicker for a second, but he went back to his normal facial expression. "Did she purposely run off?" Atobe asked.

"I would think so," he answered.

Atobe clenched his jaw. He looked at Jirou with an almost glaring eye, "where did she go?"

"She went to the bathroom and I have a feeling she's leaving afterwards," he answered honestly. _What a predicament._

Atobe didn't remark, he just left the table and walked towards Fay's direction.

* * *

Fay washed her hands and looked carefully at the mirror. She was contemplating whether she should leave or go back. Letting out a sigh, she knew she was acting like a kid.

She turned off the tap water and took a small towel, drying her hands. She moved her hair back behind her ear and looked at the mirror again. When she looked up, she let out a slight scream. Her scream was not loud enough for someone to hear, but it did startle the person standing behind her. "Keigo, what are you doing here? You scared me half to death."

He shut the bathroom door and looked at her seriously. "How long are you going to avoid me?" he asked angrily. "You think people are not already talking that you and I are not showing up at places together!"

"As long as it takes."

He watched her. "It's impossible, Fay. We have the same circle of friends."

She shrugged. "Then I'll get myself new friends," she said, walking past him, but he slammed his hand against the wall and blocked her path with his arm.

He narrowed his eyes angrily. "You're being a stubborn and a spoilt centric bitch!"

"I am a human being! I do not have to put up with you parading YOUR woman in front of me all the time! Think of how hard this is for me! You can't have your woman and best friend at the same time!" she snapped. "You can't have everything!"

"I am as selfish as you are," he told her bluntly. "I want everything."

"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled, trying to slap him, but with quick reflexes he held her wrist. She raised the other and he held it as quickly as he had held the first one.

"What? Now you want to slap me?" he asked gently. "Has it come to this?"

Fay pushed him away, but he didn't budge as he still held her hands. "You're hurting me so much," she said quietly, as she stopped struggling. "The little things as how you look at her, hurt me a lot. So stop asking me to part of it.."

He didn't say anything, but put his arms around her and held her tenderly. "I really miss you."

She stiffened in his arm. "You need to let me go because this is mentally torturing me."

He wanted to say something, but he heard voices outside. In a second, he quickly held her and rushed into a cubicle, locking the door. "Keig…" but she was shushed as he covered her mouth with his hand.

Soon, the chattering of females was heard as they entered the bathroom in a herd.

Fay's heart started beating so loud that she was sure he could feel it, for he was holding her close with his hand over her mouth. Fay moved his hand away, making her look at him. She had been this close to him when they were 'pretending', but now it meant something. His musky scent filled her senses and she was feeling overwhelmed. _I want him. I want to feel him._

As the bathroom voices got louder, she decided to do something stupid. She looked at him with a smirk, and grabbed his shirt, opening the first few buttons.

He looked surprised. "What are you…"

"Shh…" she whispered, placing a finger on his lips. "I always wanted to do this," she said in his ear. "If you want me in your life then I'm going to do everything to keep you away from Sai."

Atobe looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "What…" he began, but let out a sharp hiss as she bit him hard on his neck. He wanted to move, but she had her arms around him and it would've been impossible to do so without causing the others to know that something was going on in the bathroom stall.

He grabbed her waist so she could stop, but found himself gripping it tight because of the effect she had on him and not because he wanted her to stop him.

Finally, after what seemed like forever. She moved away and looked at him with a serious look. By now, the bathroom had calmed down and everyone seemed to have gone. "Let's see you explain that mark to your woman when you want to make love to her," she said, walking out of the stall.

Atobe swore out loud. He quickly walked after her, but she was gone. He walked to the mirror and swore again. It was visible. She had left a very obvious mark on his neck and he knew that no lie in the world would give it the perfect excuse.

Noticing that his face was flushed, he opened the tap and splashed his face with water. He looked grim at the mirror and knew that he was screwed. He had to avoid Sai for a couple of days if he wanted that mark to disappear.

However, he was worried… Sai seemed to be spending every waking hour with him these days. _Damn you, Fay! You little witch_ … he thought, slamming the bathroom door shut in rage.

* * *

 _4 Days Later_

Atobe sat opposite his and Fay's mother on Saturday morning having brunch. His mother looked strangely at him, "Keigo love, why are you wearing a turtleneck? Isn't it too warm?"

Atobe didn't look at Fay who was pretending that she wasn't listening to this conversation. "I've caught a minor cold."

Fay hugged his arm. "No need to lie," she said cheerfully. "He's just embarrassed. I gave him a love bite." She giggled.

Atobe almost choked on his coffee.

"Fay?!" Fay's mother said in shock.

Atobe cleared his through, "she's just kidding, Mishima-sama. You know how she tends to tease people."

Fay didn't comment. She looked at them both and sensed something. "So how come we're having brunch with the both of you this time?"

Both older woman looked at each other and nodded. "We think you've prolonged this way too far," said Atobe Ayako. "We want to make an announcement."

Mishima Hisa nodded, "she's right. We've been patient enough, but you two are not getting any younger."

Atobe was going to remark, but Fay stood up. "Give us a minute, please," she said, and then she looked at him. "Follow me." She walked to the other side of the restaurant.

Both women looked surprised, but even more surprised when Atobe was still in his seat. "Well, dear I think you should follow her and see what she wants to tell you," said Ayako to her son.

Atobe removed the napkin off his lap and threw it on the table, "che…" he muttered, standing up and going after Fay. He finally found her by the bar waiting for him. He stuffed his hands in his jeans and looked at her waiting for an explanation.

* * *

"I know you're not happy with me because of that," she said, pointing at his bite mark location. "Here's the deal," she said, looking at him evenly. "We either tell them we're getting married or we're ending this. I don't want to 'pretend' anymore."

Atobe raised an eyebrow, "you know you've really turned into a bitch," he remarked. "I do not like you one bit at all."

"Live with it," she said, walking back to the table.

He caught her wrist before she walked back. "What the hell's wrong with you, Fay?!" he demanded. "You're completely changed into an insane woman! You've become intolerant and bitchy. Are you trying to make everyone despise you?"

"I just want to be loved," she hissed, glaring at him. "It's something that you'll never understand. Now, let go of me," she demanded.

Atobe glared at her, 'then we are ending this." He said rudely, leaving towards their mothers.

* * *

Atobe Ayako and Mishima Hisa looked at their children. They knew that was something was up by the way their faces were.

Atobe sat down while Fay followed. They both looked at them seriously. Fay looked at Atobe. "Well…"' she said.

Atobe cleared his throat… 'As much as we tried, but we don't think this is going to work.''

Fay's heart was beating fast as she looked at both women.

Atobe Ayako sipped her tea gently, and placed the cup onto the holder. 'Who said this was a choice you had to make,' she said quietly.

Mishima Hisa looked at Atobe Keigo, not making eye contact with her daughter. 'This setup is not a choice you were going to have. This marriage is happening.''

Fay clenched her hands and looked at her. ''He doesn't love me!'' she snapped. ''I will not be in a loveless marriage.''

Atobe was taken aback by her outburst. _This is more serious than I thought,_ 'If your plans were for us to get married then why play along with us?'

'We were hoping that you will fall in love.'

He stayed silent.

Fay's eyes flickered in pain. She sat down next to him and stayed quiet.

Atobe looked at her and knew that she was hurting. He looked back at the mothers. 'Why does it have to happen?'

Both ladies looked at each other, then Mishima Hisa spoke. 'We will explain another time. For now, you will need to go ring shopping for your bride to be. We are going to officially announce your engagement in two weeks.' She stood up. 'Come Ayako, we are late for our meeting.'

Atobe Ayako stood up and followed her, leaving the two.

Atobe Keigo was completely in shock. _What the hell…. What am I supposed to do or say?! I have a girlfriend for God's sake…_ 'Fay…'

She stood up. 'I need to go for a walk. I don't want to say or think of anything right now.' She said, leaving him alone.

He was indeed in a predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Couple of Days Later_

Atobe Keigo was in his father's office waiting for him. He had requested for an appointment to meet him. Things were more serious than he had bargained for. _To think I need to make an appointment to see my father,_ he thought wryly.

'Sorry, Keigo. I got caught up in a meeting.' Atobe Kaito said, walking into the room. The man stood tall and proud in front of him.

Atobe had always wished that that face would smile at him once. There was always a strict and firm look when his father looked at him. He stood up and bowed to his father. 'Father.''

Atobe Kaito sat down and looked at his only son. ''How can I help the son that never visits,'' he said sarcastically.

His father's words didn't affect him. ''Maybe you should preach what you say."

Kaito raised an eyebrow, and looked at him. ''I will ignore that. Now tell me why do you not want to marry Mishima Fay. This is why you're here, no?''

He looked up in surprised, _che… mom sure is a blabber mouth?!_ He thought annoyed.

''and no, my only son. It is not your mother who told me. You think I don't know what has been happening,'' he said, standing up. He looked at his son. ''This is not a marriage you can get out of,'' he said sternly. ''Mishima Fay has been chosen for you since birth. Our families go way back. You need to marry someone of our class, and not that girl that you are seeing.''

 _What the hell…_ Atobe thought shocked. He stood up, trying to compose himself. ''How come you know so much,'' he asked quietly.

His father smirked. ''It doesn't matter,' he answered. ''Now, I suggest you do the following. Break it off with that woman you're seeing and pick a ring for your future wife. We are formally announcing your engagement in less than two weeks. Your wedding is set in November this year.''

Atobe fisted his hand. 'Father…'

''You cannot get out of this, Keigo.'' He said sternly. ''Plus… did you ever ask yourself why a girl who knew you were somewhat engaged still stuck with you? How long did she think you would do that with her? Eventually you would be married. Did she think to continue your relationship with her after you marry Mishima Fay''

Atobe was actually speechless. He didn't have anything to say.

''Now, go and clear your head,'' he said, leaving the room.

* * *

''What's wrong, Fay? You have been quiet for a couple of days.'' Sawada Aya asked her friend.

The young girl looked at her and gave her a sad smile. ''I am just overwhelmed,' she admitted. _And annoyed…_ 'Mother called and demanded I go and buy a dress for next week. I have no idea what's going on, but this is too fishy.'' _Especially when Kerigo's mother said they are announcing our engagement in two weeks… but next week is less than two weeks…_

''You seem like you have something horrid on your mind,'' Aya joked.

Fay nodded, ''I am somewhat in a dilemma.'' She admitted. ''I am trying to figure out how to get out of it.''

Aya didn't look too happy as they shopped together. ''You can always talk to me.''

''I know, Aya, but this is too complicated.'' Fay added as she looked at the collection of bags.

Sawada Aya didn't comment. She knew that her friend was going through something complicated. She just didn't know how to help her. ''There is no getting out of it, right?''

Fay paused as she recalled the conversation she had with the mothers. What hurt her the most was Atobe's reaction. _You think it doesn't hurt me when you clearly show that you are not happy with an arranged marriage? My life is also being played here. If only you loved me, Keigo… Then we wouldn't be having this issue._

Aya knew Fay too well when she went quiet. ''Hey, Fay…' making Fay snap out of her thoughts. ''If anything happens, I am here, ok?''

Fay nodded.

''Now, let's go to the spa…''

* * *

 _Late at Night_

''Atobe… Should you be drinking so much?'' Jirou asked concerned.

Atobe took a swig off his 4th glass and threw the glass across the bar. ''I am in such a fucked up mood. They had planned this from the very beginning. And how the hell does that bastard know everything?!'' he snapped annoyed.

 _Bastard? Does he mean his father?_ Jirou thought, watching his best friend get drunk. He was surprised when Atobe called him. His friend called him and told him to meet him at the bar because he was going to be drinking all night.

''What did he tell you?" Jirou asked.

Atobe slumped his head on the table and spread his arms across it. ''Its not important.'' _How the hell can I break up with my girlfriend?! That smug bastard… but he has a point… how far did I want to take this?_

''Atobe?''

"What?!'' he snarled, looking up. ''Stop screaming.''

'Jirou touched his shoulder and looked at him worriedly. ''Shall we go home? You are not alright.''

Atobe sighed. ''You are right. Let us go home.''

Jirou walked them to the car and drove them home. The whole ride Atobe was silent. He parked in front of their building and helped him out. By now, Atobe was fully drunk and not able to walk. He hauled him and got into the lift with him. Instead of pressing the button to Atobe's floor, he suddenly hit Fay's.

Dragging a heavy Atobe, he found himself in front of Fay's apartment. He rang a couple of times until she opened the door. It was obvious that he had woken her up as she was just in a robe. ''Is everything alright, Jirou?'' she asked worried when her eyes fell on Atobe.

Jirou smiled wryly, "Can you refuge a drunk man?''

Fay hesitated, but sighed and opened her door wider. ''You can leave him on the sofa in the living room.'' She said as he walked in. While he helped Atobe onto the sofa, she went to get some extra blankets and a pillow.

Once his highness was propped and snoring soundly, she looked at Jirou. ''You can stay as well. I have an extra room.''

He declined politely. ''I need to leave, dear. I will check on him in the morning.'' He bid her well and left the apartment.

Fay watched Atobe as he slept. _I wish this situation was normal…_ she thought. She flicked his hair lightly and kissed his forehead. She left the living room and went to her room. _It's too tempting to be around him…_

 _A Few Hours Later_

Fay trotted gently to the living room to check on Atobe. She looked down at him. "A handsome devil when asleep," she murmured with a grin. _Is he really that knocked out? How many glasses did he drink?_

She leaned forward when he suddenly opened his eyes. Fay took a step back, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her roughly towards him, making her fall on top of him. She squirmed, but he rolled her over and hovered on top, holding onto her wrists tightly. "And what do you think you're doing, you little witch?"

Fay raised her arm, ''I was just checking up on you. Jirou dumped you here because you were drunk.''

He swore out loud at the sudden headache, but he still held onto her.

''If you let me go, I can bring you some painkillers for that headache,'' she offered.

He moved away and looked at her seriously. He just realized that she was in a robe that was half open now because of the way he had pulled her. Underneath she was wearing a very sexy… he averted his eyes and got off her. Something stirred inside of him, but he shrugged it off. _I am just drunk._ ''Please get me those painkillers,'' he requested, sitting down. He held onto his head tightly and tried regulating his breathing.

Fay tightened her robe's belt and went to the kitchen when her phone rang. It kept ringing for a couple of times when Atobe shouted. "Aren't you going to pick it up?"

"The machine will take it."

They both waited when the machine finally picked it up. "Mishima Fay, please leave a message."

"Fay, its' Tetsuya."

Fay paused when she came out of the kitchen holding a glass of water and aspirin in the other hand. She waited for a few seconds.

"I don't know how to say this, but I'm really sorry about everything that's happened before," he said. "I just want you to know that I've been seeing someone for my problem and… I want you to know that I'm getting married too."

Fay's expression changed.

"I met her when she was at the clinic and she helped me a lot. I told her about you and how sorry I was in hurting you, so I decided to make this official and tell you…"

[Beep] – "You have reached the maximum time of leaving a message."

"Well, good for you," she murmured softly, looking down. She walked towards Atobe, and handed him the items.

Atobe didn't say anything as he took the glass and aspirin. He gulped it down and then looked at her.

She turned her gaze at him. ''You should continue sleeping and let the pill take effect. I am going to continue my beauty sleep.'' She said, walking towards her room.

"Are you going to be alright, Fay?"

"Do I look like I give a damn about Tetsuya?" she answered, turning around and finding him standing in front of her.

Atobe smiled sadly and moved his hand onto her cheek. "I know you very well," he said gently.

She slapped his hand away. "Don't offer me pity smiles when you can't afford to give me the whole package." She said, walking into her room and slamming the door shut.

As soon as he was out of sight, she felt tears in her eyes. They were selfish tears of why Tetsuya was able to find happiness before her.She covered her face and leaned against the door.

* * *

 _Next Morning_

Fay walked out of her room, showered and dressed. She was looking fresh in skinny jeans and a light yellow top. She walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge to grab something to drink.

"Are you mad at me?"

''The fuck! You are still here?!'she exclaimed, getting scared. She glared at him. 'I thought you had left!''

''I slept in,'' he muttered, walking towards the fridge. He looked around and slammed the door shut. ''You have nothing good in here. Put on your shoes. We are going to get breakfast.''

Fay knew better than to argue with him. She grabbed her shoes and bag from her room and put them on. She got out of the apartment with him and they walked to the lift.

''I guess you're more hurt than mad." He finally said, eyeing her.

"You did nothing wrong," she finally said. "You just have to let me deal with this on my own."

Atobe walked towards her car. ''Give me your car keys,' he said, taking from her. He got into Fay's sports Bentley and roared her to life. He fixed his seats while Fay slid in. ''Where to?'' she asked.

''The country club,'' he answered. ''I am using the spa after breakfast. I also texted Jirou, he will be joining us with Yuushi.''

Fay nodded.

It was an hour later that Fay sat opposite the three gentlemen. She had grown up with all of them and was like a baby sister to most. Fay hadn't seen Oshitari Yuushi in a while as he was busy with his book tour, being an international writer.

''You cut your hair, Fay. I think longer hair suits you better,'' Yuushi remarked, sipping his coffee.

''Just a change, Yuushi. Anyway, I am having extensions later tomorrow. I got tired of it.'' She admitted, rubbing her hair.

They chatted casually as they ate. Until the question was finally asked. ''Is it happening?" Oshitari asked. ''We were all invited to a party next week.''

''Che…'' Atobe muttered, throwing his napkin onto the table. ''They are rushing this fearing that we might run off.''

Fay pursed her lips. She was going to comment, but instead stood up. ''Excuse me…'' she walked towards the lobby and fanned her face. _This is ridiculous.. I am acting like an idiot. Why can't I just say no? How can I marry someone who doesn't love me?!_ She sat down on the sofa and looked at the tennis court where it was visible.

She was there for a while when she felt a hand on her shoulders. She looked up to see that it was Jirou. ''I am such an idiot, Jirou.''

He sat down opposite her. ''No. You are just a person caught in the wrong situation. Maybe it's a good thing… and Atobe is seriously thinking about it now.''

''He doesn't love me, Jirou. He has a girlfriend. How can I marry someone with a girlfriend? I allowed it now, but I will not be in a marriage where my husband has a mistress on the side. Even if he….''

''He is going to break it off with Sai.'' Jirou interrupted. ''Fay… even you know that Atobe is not the cheating type. Even if it was a forced marriage, he will still give it a 100%.''

''I don't know, Jirou. All this hurts. I just wish…'' Fay muttered, holding her hands. 'This is all forced. I love him. I love him so much. But it hurts me to see him get angry and pissed when the marriage is mentioned. I am being forced too. I didn't make this choice.'' She stood up. ''You know… I am going to go and cool off in the pool. I have a locker here. I will come back in a bit, alright?''

''We will come and join you instead,'' he said, watching her leave. Jirou turned to look at his back. ''You were listening, weren't you?"

Atobe had a serious look on his face.

''She's caught up as much as you are in this. Maybe it's time to have a talk with her.'' Jirou remarked.

''Not until I settle things with Sai,'' he said flatly.

* * *

 _A Couple of Days Later_

Atobe's heart was pounding. Since he had met his father, he had not broken it off with Sai nor gotten a ring for Fay. His emotions were all over the place, and for the first time he was not capable of thinking what he should do next. He was walking towards Sai's apartment when he stood still. _Do I even have the stomach to do this? Can I have a decent marriage with Fay?_ He was confused…

He was in a dilemma. He didn't want to break off with his girlfriend nor could he back out of his marriage to Fay. His mother had clearly told him that he was going to get cut off everything if he even considered not marrying Fay. _My mother actually threatened me?! Imagine me living as a commoner.._

He knocked on Sai's door until she finally opened the door. ''Hello,'' she said cheerfully. ''I wasn't expecting you.''

Atobe smiled at her. _There is something different about her…_ he thought tenderly. ''How have you been?'' he asked, walking into her apartment.

''I am good. I was reading a book,'' she answered, sitting on the living room sofa.

He sat down opposite her rather than next to her. If his sitting location surprised her, she didn't show it. He studied her carefully, and again admired her. She was so carefree and …

''Keigo…''

Atobe shook his head. ''Yeah?''

Sai hesitated, but pulled out a beautiful adorned envelope. ''Do I need to worry about this?'' she asked, handing the envelope to him.

Atobe took it from her and flipped it. It was an expensive looking envelope. He opened it, and took out the card. _The hell…. This must be that bastard's doing?!_ He thought shocked at the thought. ''To think that I haven't seen my own engagement's invitation card,'' he said sarcastically as he read the content of the card.

Sai frowned.

''I am sorry you have to see this, Sai, but its serious.'' He said, placing the envelope down.

Her frown didn't cease. ''Yeah, but… I don't understand. Do we need to be more careful…''

Atobe stood up. ''I am afraid I have to go through with it, Sai.'' He said quickly. ''My parents and Fay's are insisting on the marriage and I… argh… We will need to break up,'' _there… I finally said it._

Sai blinked her eyes. She frowned for a second, and then stood up facing him. she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. ''Break up? You're kidding… You think I will allow you to break up with me? I didn't waste three years of my life with you so you could just break it off at will.''

Atobe was taken aback. _The hell…_ ''It wouldn't be fair to Fay for me to still go out with you after I marry her.''

''Who gives a crap how she feels?!'' she snapped. ''I had to put up with your façade and be your hidden girlfriend. I was always in the shadows. I deserve some girlfriend credit.''

Atobe shook her shoulders. ''Stop talking like this. You're not the type.''

Sai slapped his arm away. ''You're discarding off me so easily. I am surprised how you're casually making this decision.''

''I don't have a choice! I don't even know there's an engagement party until my friends told me. All I know is that once we are officially engaged then there is no you and me anymore. I can't be in a false marriage. I have to treat Fay as my wife.''

Sai laughed hysterically. ''This whole thing is a dupe!''

Atobe tried to calm her down but Sai wasn't listening. She was just laughing until she sat down and shook her head.

'Sai…'

'Get out,' she said firmly. ''I don't want to her anything from you, or hear that woman's name. Please leave.''

Atobe wanted to say something, but decided that it was best that he leaves. The whole ordeal had left a bitter taste in his mouth. _What did my father hope to accomplish by inviting her? I am sure that he had sent the invitation…_ he was in such a foul mood that he didn't know what to do.

* * *

 _Friday_

Fay was just walking out of her apartment when she found Atobe in front of her. She was surprised to find him there. ''Were you waiting for me?'' she asked. She was in a short white summer dress with nude heels. She had long hair again as she had extensions added a couple of days ago.

Atobe was feeling restless. He had his hands in pocket and eyed her. Mishima Fay was starting to look more feminine to him. She always took care of her looks, but she was becoming more and more… _Argh! I just broke up with my own girlfriend and I am already…_

Fay waved at his face. 'Keigo…'

He chuckled softly and shook his head. _I never thought there would come a day where I don't have control. I am being manipulated._ ''Do you have anything to do now? We need to make a stop.''

Fay seemed confused. ''Stop?''

''Yes or no, Fay?''

''No. I was just going to go shopping a bit,' she explained.

''Then follow me,' he said, walking towards the lift so they could go to his car.

''Keigo….''

He stopped to look at her. ''Yeah?'''

'You keep ordering me around. You need to stop doing that. ''

He rolled his eyes. ''Just get in the car…' he said, getting into the driver seat of a Mercedes Maybach.

Fay got into the car and exhaled softly. She loved his car. It was so him. There was a manly aura to the car. The leather seats omitted a nice fragrance mixed with Atobe's perfume. She glanced at him quietly, and could tell that he was not alright. _I guess with the engagement party being tomorrow… Its sort of final…_

He drove silently until he reached their destination. He valet parked his car and helped her out. They were in one of the high end malls. He walked in with her and looked around. All this time Fay was just silently following him. He walked ahead with her until they reached a Graff store.

Fay paused before he decided to walk on. ''Keigo?'

He stood and looked at her.

Fay hesitated. ''Are you sure you want to do this?'' she asked, knowing exactly why he stood there.

''I…'' Atobe began, but stopped. _I can't keep saying I have to all the time. She is in this mess as much as I am. I can't hurt her anymore. This is a bad situation that we have to turn into a good one._ ''I want to, Fay.'' He told her sincerely. ''I broke up with Sai a couple of day ago.''

''I know you did,'' she said, ''She changed her Facebook profile to being single,''

Atobe rubbed a hand wearily through his hair. ''It wasn't the best of times,' he admitted. He too her hand, ''Let's get you a ring. I want you to choose.'' He led her into the Graff store.

Fay followed him and felt overwhelmed. The man she loved was going to pick a ring for her. She felt guilty though because she was enjoying herself, but… _I really love him, but its false happiness. He doesn't love me, and it's like he is being forced to take these steps. Do I indulge in this and cherish these moments?_

The boutique owner greeted them and had them seated. Water and coffee was being served to them as the staff asked Atobe what he was looking for. They spent three hours in the store until a selection was made.

Fay had chosen an emerald bridal setting. It had a platinum band set with a lustrous sequence of pave diamond. The carat had weighed 5. It was the perfect fit for a woman who was going to marry Atobe Keigo.

Atobe carried the bag with him as they walked out. Without thinking, Fay held his wrist. ''I want to make a stop too,' she said, looking at him seriously.

He seemed curious at her request. ''Lead the way.''

Fay walked ahead and led him to Cartier. She walked in with him and a sales lady greeted them. ''How can I help you?''

Fay looked at Atobe and grinned. She spoke to her and explained that she was looking for a ring for him. They had spent an hour with the shop until Atobe made a selection. Once they walked out, Fay smiled at him. ''didn't expect you to be picker than me.''

Atobe didn't comment.

''It's not only I who gets to wear a ring, you need to as well.''

Atobe agreed. _I never thought of looking for one myself…_ ''Say, want to grab a bite? Its lunch time.''

Fay was going to decline, but her stomach let out a low growl letting her know that it needed to eat. ''I don't mind.''

He nodded and led her to a restaurant. It was a fine dining place and the minute they saw Atobe, all staff came out to greet him. A special table on the corner was given to them. The staff seated them and allowed hem time to look at the menu.

Fay patted the napkin gently on her knees, and looked at him. ''Today…'she began, making him look up at her from the menu. ''Today was weird,'' she admitted. ''I always thought a man would have already picked a ring and propose to me.''

Atobe placed the menu down. ''Today was weird.'' He agreed. ''You know, I had a girlfriend until a few days back. Now, I am sitting here with my future wife. This whole setup is crazy, but I decided that if I can't get out of it then I might make the best of it.''

Fay admired his honestly. He was trying to be careful and not hurt her. ''How did Sai take it?'' she asked. ''She did block me off Facebook and Snapchat. I guess she holds a grudge.''

''You shouldn't let that bother you, and frankly, she didn't take it well. It was one of the worst breakups for me.'' He picked up his menu again. ''I don't blame her though. She was my girl for three years. You don't just throw away three years.''

Fay drummed her fingers on the table. ''Is what we are doing, ok?"

''I don't know.''

Fay hesitated. She was here sitting with him. The man she loved. The man who was going to marry her. She didn't know if she should be happy or sad. She wanted to say something, but then decided to stay quiet. She was alone with him. It felt real. He was going to be hers.

Atobe ordered for the both of them at the Chinese restaurant. It was a new fusion place that he frequented a lot. He turned around and found Fay browsing through her phone. Even he had to admit that she was exceptionally beautiful. She always took care of herself. Her hair was done. Her nails were perfectly manicured. She was always well dressed and wore light jewelry.

Fay caught him staring. ''What?"'

''Nothing.'' He answered. ''You know… I still wonder why you stayed with Tetsuya.''

Fay stiffened, remembering those days. ''It's not important. It's in the past.''

''Fair enough.''

They ate and conversed for a while until they finished. They walked towards the car and he drove off with her. He finally reached their apartment tower and he parked the car. Once he switched off the car, he didn't make any indication to get out.

''We are not leaving?'' she asked curiously.

''You go ahead. I might go out and meet the boys.''

She nodded and opened the door. ''Thank you for today,'' she said. ''I will keep the rings with you.'' She bid him well and left the area towards the elevators.

Atobe watched her go and bit his lip. _It seems easy and I am quite relaxed around her, but why am I restless? Is it because I didn't make this choice…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Engagement Day_

 _Is this right?_ Fay thought, looking at herself in the mirror. She was ordered to dress up and get ready. Her mother didn't trust what dress she had bought and had sent a designer dress to her apartment, accompanied by a hairdresser, makeup artist and nail therapist. She was being prepped for the last three hours.

She now stood alone and stared at herself. She was wearing a light metallic gold/silver off shoulder dress. It shaped her well with a cut upfront, revealing her cleavage. Her hair was blow dried and curled towards the end. She had light/natural makeup on. Her nails were painted fresh.

She wore designer necklace and a matching bracelet. To complete the look, were high Manolo Blahnik silver heels. _My heart is really beating fast. I always pretended to be engaged to Atobe, but this is really happening… and we're both single now. Will he expect that we act like a couple? Will …_

[Ring]

Fay jolted from her thoughts. She quickly walked to her door; without even asking who it was. She opened it and found Atobe Keigo in front of her looking dab and sexy in a black formal suit. ''Hey…'' she said softly.

Atobe blinked a couple of times. ''This is awkward.'' He admitted. ''You look way hotter than me,'' he said arrogantly.

Fay rolled her eyes. _At least he can keep the mood light._ ''Come in while I get my clutch,'' she offered, allowing him in.

He followed her to the room. His heart was beating really fast. Today felt surreal to him. He didn't know how to control his emotions. He was trying hard to get his emotions together. He was a man who was not in control.

''Stop pretending.''

His head snapped up at Fay as she stood in front of him. ''Stop pretending to be okay,'' she repeated. ''This is hard for me as much it is for you.''

He didn't comment.

''You are still not over your ex, yet you are engaged to me. These feelings are not going to go away so easily,' she murmured.

''Fay, I….''

Fay held his tie and pulled him towards her, ''Did you even consider how you will act if you see Sai tonight? Knowing her, I know she will show up all dressed up for you.''

''It doesn't matter.'

Fay crossed her arms. ''It does matter. Will you stand next to your fiancée? Or run after your ex?''

''Che…' Atobe muttered. He walked to the kitchen and got a bottle of water out. He opened it and took a quick swig. He approached her and reached for his coat pocket. ''You need to put this on,'' he said, taking out the ring box. He opened the box and pulled the ring out. Fay noticed that he was already wearing his ring. ''Give me your hand.''

Fay stood still, not moving.

Atobe seemed surprised. ''Give me your hand, Fay.'' He repeated in a low voice.

She hesitated, but extended her hand.

He took it gently and placed the ring on her finger.

Fay looked at it and admired the ring. _Funny, how one ring makes everything final. The ring is beautiful, but it has no feelings put into it._

He placed his hands on her shoulders and raised her chin. ''I will stand next to my fiancée. It won't do any of us good if I run after her. I have to forget her.''

Fay eyed him sadly. ''You have to, but you don't want to,'' she said softly. ''As much as I love you, Keigo. I am not happy about tonight. I will stand proud as your fiancée, but you don't love me. This is all terrible. I have never been in a loving relationship and I won't know how it feels like.''

Before he could answer her, she opened the door of the apartment. ''Let's go. It's going to be a long night.''

* * *

It was a grand night indeed. The party was at one of the most exclusive hotels in the city. There were around 600 guests and everyone was mingling, eating the scrumptious hors devours or drinking the exquisite Champagne.

As soon as they arrived, Fay was already surrounded by women ogling at her ring and Atobe was dragged by the men.

Sawada Aya stood next to Fay and chatted with her casually. ''Do you know that you look miserable,'' Aya remarked, looking at Fay.

Fay pretended to smile.

Aya rolled her eyes at her, ''Come. I think it's time you meet Masaharu properly,'' grabbing Fay's hand and pulling her along. She walked a long way with her until they reached the balcony. ''Just so you know, Haru tends to always stay on balconies. He doesn't really like crowds.''

Before she could say anything, Fay found herself firmly in front of four dressed gentlemen. _Wow… they are all so… wow_ , she thought.

''Fay, my love. This is my darling husband.' She introduced, ''and the others are Yukimura Seiichi, Yanagi Renji, and Sanada Genichirou.''

Yanagi looked at her. ''Atobe Keigo's fiancée, how quaint.''

''I have a name, you know.'' She snapped without thinking.

Yukimura chuckled, ''Feisty as well. Maybe you are a good match for him after all.''

Fay looked at Aya curiously. ''Are they Keigo's friends?''

''We are,' Yanagi answered. He studied her for a bit and made a remark. ''Are you not happy? You look out of it.''

'Renji!' Sanada Genichirou snapped.

Fay was taken aback by the Sanada's voice, but held her posture. ''Is that a question you ask someone you just met?'' she said in a low voice. _Such a powerful voice,_ she thought eyeing him _. Very good looking too. Not that the others are not gorgeous._

Before anyone could comment, they heard…

''Gentlemen, are you guys bothering my woman,' he said casually, walking towards them. He loosened his tie and took off his jacket. _Damn its hot inside. I lost count of how many people I greeted._ Then he turned to Fay. ''Are you hiding out here?''

Before Fay could answer…

''Congratulations, Atobe. I trust that you will treat my girl well!'' Aya said cheerfully, hugging Fay.

''There's no crossing, Aya,'' Yukimura chuckled.

 _A couple of people asked me today if I was happy? I just realised that I am actually not happy. It's MY engagement party, but I am miserable._ Fay thought, going quiet.

It's as if Atobe had sensed her mood. He glanced at Fay and found her quiet. She was looking around until Yanagi casually began conversing with her. She politely talked to him and even laughed a bit. His eyes then fell on Fay's best friend. She was talking to her husband. Atobe could tell that there was a respectful understanding between the two. Aya's eyes shone with love looking at her husband.

Atobe was talking to Yukimura about random stuff while Fay noticed that Sanada was standing next to her now. Yanagi had gone to get a drink while his friend stood in his stead. ''You seem the most serious out of all of your friends,'' Fay remarked.

Sanada smiled lightly with a nod. 'Not so serious, but I manage.''

She spoke with him until he apologised. ''I apologise for my friend's outburst earlier. It was uncalled for to ask a stranger such a question.''

Fay looked at him sincerely. She then folded her hands and looked at the ground. ''Maybe he realised something that others didn't,'' she said softly.

Her answer surprised him. ''But…''

''Come on, Fay. We have been out for long,'' Atobe told her, standing next to her now. He took her hand, and began pulling her away. ''We will see you later.''

Fay didn't even get the chance to say anything.

Niou pulled out a cigarette and lit it. ''You were right, Aya. She is completely miserable.''

Aya looked back at where her best friend was dragged. _What can I do to help?_

* * *

While Atobe held Fay's hand walking her back into the ballroom, Fay stopped when she noticed Sai in their line of sight. _God… this is awkward._ She thought. Sai was dressed to impress. She wore a revealing white dress with her hair in place. Her eyes were only on Atobe as she stood there.

Atobe clenched his jaw. _I should have known she would do this. Sai is not the backing off type._

''Hello, Keigo,'' she said softly.

''Its Atobe,'' he said, shocking both women.

Sai raised an eyebrow while Fay looked at him peculiarly. ''I am going to leave you two.'' Fay started walking away, but he held her hand firmly.

''You don't need to Fay. We have said everything we needed to.'' Atobe said flatly.

Sai crossed her arms, glaring at Fay. ''You must be really proud of yourself. Having Atobe Keigo all to yourself without even trying.''

Fay let go of Atobe's hand and gave her a cold look. ''Did you think that your comment would hurt me? What did you think to accomplish being here dressed so shamelessly?''

Sai's face went red a bit, but she didn't back off.

''What I see in front of me is a woman who can't accept defeat. We don't get everything we want in this life.'' Fay walked away.

Sai tightened her fist, then glared at Atobe. ''You didn't even defend me.'

Atobe clenched his jaw. _Is this the woman I dated?_ ''You insulted my fiancée. I can't defend you.''

Sai looked down. ''You used to love me. We did everything together.''

''Used to, Sai.'' He answered. ''We are all in a situation we can't control. I have accepted this. So should you. You need to move on.''

Tears began forming in her eyes, but she viciously wiped them away. ''This is not over.' She walked away hastily.

Atobe wanted to run after her, but couldn't. _I am in such a mess…_

* * *

Fay was in the bathroom fixing her makeup when she noticed Aya walking in. ''Hey,''

Aya opened the tap water and washed her face. She closed it, and took a towel. ''Masaharu likes you.'' She rubbed her face dry.

Fay rolled her eyes, ''Like I was waiting for his approval,'' she said sarcastically as she reapplied her lipstick. She puckered her lips until she was satisfied with how the colour settled on her lips. She placed it back into her clutch and turned to her best friend.

''Let me burrow that lipstick,'' she ordered, extending her hand.

Fay took it out of her clutch again and handed it to her. ''Here you go.''

Aya applied the lipstick and looked around the bathroom to make sure that no one else was there, ''You need to smile more genuinely. You have been faking a good smile all night. Renji is a psychiatrist. He tends to notice these things.''

Fay frowned. ''Is he the one who asked me if I was happy?''

Aya handed the lipstick back to her. ''Are you?''

Fay exhaled and sat down on the chair in the corner of the bathroom. ''Of course I am not.'' She admitted. ''If it was anyone else, they would be happy tonight. This is my engagement night. I am all dressed up. I am wearing a beautiful ring…. But he doesn't want me. I love him, but I can't be in a one- sided relationship.''

Aya knew what her friend was feeling because she had been in a similar situation. ''Do you think what you feel is really love? Maybe it's because he is there in front of you all the time, then you think you are in love with him.''

Fay bit her lip thinking about it, then she stood up. ''It doesn't matter. I have to marry this man. They don't give a shit about our feelings..''

Aya placed both hands on her hips. ''Why can't you just say no?''

Fay hesitated, but then held her hair nervously. She chuckled lightly. ''We did Aya,'' she answered, shocking her friend. ''Keigo and I told them that we don't want to do this, but they didn't give us a choice.''

Aya whistled.

''I am such an idiot.'' Fay smacked her face in defeat.

Aya patted her back lightly, and then smiled devilishly. ''Want to ditch?''

Fay raised an eyebrow. ''You think they will notice if I disappear?''

Aya laughed, walking out of the bathroom. ''It wouldn't be fun if they didn't.''

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

It was well late into the night and Fay found herself seated across Aya and her husband's friends at a bar.

Yukimura Seiichi eyed Fay curiously. ''Ditching your own engagement party, is that even wise?''

Fay smiled, ''I doubt they will notice me gone,'' she chuckled, ''but to be fair, I did tell Keigo that I am leaving.''

Yukimura nodded, then leaned forward. ''This is rather interesting. So it's you whom will marry Atobe Keigo.''

Fay looked at him, and then glanced at Sanada. Aya was busy dancing with Niou. Fay pursed her lips not sure what to say, but finally decided not to say anything. ''So what do you all do?'' she asked, changing the subject.

Yuimura understood that she didn't want to talk about the marriage subject. ''I am a professional photographer, and my friend here works in criminal investigation,'' he said, pointing at Sanada. ''and what about yourself?''

Fay blushed a bit. ''I don't work honestly. Just living by.'' _More like I was being prepped to be Keigo's wife… hmm…never thought about that._

Yukimura nodded, talked for a while and then stood up to get a drink. Fay found herself alone with Sanada. It felt a bit awkward.

''Your remark earlier made me wonder,'' he said quietly as he found himself alone with her. He eyed her curiously and found her extremely beautiful. _There's an innocence to her, yet she is the type that has the 'don't mess with me look'' as well._

Fay was embarrassed. ''I am sorry. It was inappropriate of me to say that.''

''But it was how you felt, no?'' he asked.

Fay went even redder. She was still quiet and then shook her head slightly. ''Let's not talk about that,'' she said, resting her chin on her hands. ''So criminal investigation? That's actually pretty cool… what are the types of things do you see?''

Sanada smiled slightly. _So she doesn't want to talk about Atobe Keigo,_ he thought. ''I am afraid I can't disclose work stuff. Everything I deal with is confidential.''

Fay pretended to pout. ''Oh, come on…'' she said playfully.

Sanada laughed and shook his head. ''I am serious.''

Fay looked disappointed but didn't push the subject.

* * *

''Hey Haru, do you see what I see?'' Aya said excitedly.

Niou smirked with a cigarette in his hand. ''That brick laughing?'' he asked, referring to Sanada.

Aya glared at him because of his rude comment. ''No. I am referring to the fact that he's spent the last two hours talking to Fay. She genuinely looks like she is enjoying her time with him.''

He exhaled while looking at the scene before him. ''True, but remember the ring on her finger. And that brick would never ever cross the line with an engaged woman...''

Aya smacked Niou. ''You need to stop calling your best friend a brick!''

''It's because he is my best friend that I am allowed to call him that!'' he snapped back.

Aya pushed her tongue out and went over to Sanada and Fay. ''Shall we make a move?'' Aya asked, when she noticed that it was 2am.

It's as if Fay just noticed the time when she suddenly yawned. ''Yeah… It will take me an hour to undo my hair and clean my makeup. Argh…'' _the things we go through._ Fay stood up. ''I do need a lift though.'' She looked at Aya and Niou.

'We came in Sanada's car. He can drop us all, right?''

Sanada nodded. ''Seiichi came with me too,'' he said, looking around for him.

It's as if he heard his name that Yukimura popped by their side. ''Here I am. Shall we leave?''

They all followed. Fay found herself in the backseat sitting between Yukimura and Aya while Niou sat up front next to Sanada. ''So who's first to be dropped off?''

''We are closer Genichirou so you can drop us off first,'' Aya answered, popping her head between Sanada and Niou. ''Fay lives closer to you guys. She's in Atobe Tower Apartment Complex.''

''Go figure,'' Niou muttered.

Fay was quiet the whole time while just browsing on her phone. She was looking through her Instagram and snapchat. She was looking through until Aya and Niou left. She then found herself alone with Yukimura and Sanada.

'Do you two live together?'' she asked curiously.

''No,'' Yuimura answered, ''but we are close as well. In fact, I will be dropped off now.''

 _What?! That means I am going to be alone with Sanada?!_ She thought, her cheeks going red. ''Ah…''

It's as if Sanada knew what she was thinking. ''Actually, Seiichi, you are bunking at my place tonight. I don't think Mishima-san would feel comfortable being with me alone in the car.''

Fay blushed.

Yukimura laughed.

* * *

Finally, as Fay arrived, she thanked both gentlemen. They had insisted to walk her to her apartment but she assured them that it was well secured and a security man was on spot. She walked to the elevator, waiting for it to open. When it did, she found Atobe Keigo in front of her. He was obviously coming from the basement where he had parked his car.

He raised an eyebrow when he noticed her. ''You are still out?'' he asked, surprise in his voice.

''I lost track of time,'' she said, walking in. She looked at her watch and her eyes widened when she saw that it was 4am already.

He stayed quiet the whole time they went up. They reached Fay's floor and she walked out bidding him a good night.

''Hey, Fay…'' he said, holding the elevator door so it wouldn't close.

''Yes?''

''I don't want you to worry about me when it comes to Sai,'' he told her in a serious tone.

 _I am not worried about you. It's her that bothers me…_ ''Let's not talk about her.'' She walked off to her apartment. She went into the apartment and placed her clutch onto the reception table. She went to her room and took off her shoes, then her dress, staying only in her lace underwear. She loosened her hair as she walked to the bathroom to wipe off her makeup. It took her a good while to remove her makeup, wash her face, brush her teeth and finally put on her afterhours satin sleep short with a matching tank.

She fell onto her bed by 5:30am and cuddled amongst her pillows. _Tonight was interesting… I actually had fun. It's been a while since I enjoyed being out with a group._ With happy thoughts, she drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

''To think you just disappeared?!'' Mishima Hisa exclaimed in an over dramatic tone. She fanned her face as if she was embarrassed and gave her daughter a disapproving look.

Face shrugged her hand uncaringly. ''Oh, stuff it mother. You're over reacting. I only left at 12am. I was tired.''

Hisa raised her eyebrow and held herself from saying anything else. Fay was in her spoilt mood. That means anything that she was going to say, then Fay would be uncaring about it. Hisa lifted her Birkin and pulled out a small organiser from it. She put on her reading glasses and began flipping the organiser. ''we need to start planning your wedding.''

Fay crossed her arms, 'no, mother. You need to start planning it. I don't want to be involved.'' She stood up, collecting her bag. ''I don't mean to be rude, mother, but I do not want to be involved with the planning. You and Keigo's mother did well planning the engagement that I didn't know about. I am sure you can plan the wedding as well,'' she said, placing her sunglasses on. ''I need to catch an appointment. Thanks for lunch today,'' she said, leaving her mother looking shocked at her.

Fay left the café and walked out. She knew she was rude, but she was seriously trying not to care. _I can't believe I am forced to get married? To a man who doesn't event want me… I don't care what Keigo says but I know he is not over Sai._

Fay was walking along the streets of Ginza when her phone rang, ''hello?''

''How's my girl?''

''I am good, love. How's my puppy?" she asked playfully.

Jirou laughed. ''I was wondering if you would like to spend the afternoon with me? It's been a while. I haven't seen you since your engagement party last week.''

Fay hesitated a bit. She had been avoiding him, but then sighed. ''I am actually free now. Just had lunch with my mother….'' _Well if you call salad a lunch? That woman doesn't want me to eat anything fearing I won't fit into my wedding dress._ Her stomach growled, letting her know that it was hungry. _I need to eat._ ''Shall we have lunch then go to the movies?''

''I thought you said that you had lunch?''

Fay rolled her eyes. ''Jirou… lunch with mother means pretending to eat a salad. Meet me at Nobus. I feel like eating Sushi.''

Jirou laughed again, and agreed to meet her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Fay found herself seated in front of Jirou. Normally a table at Nobus takes a couple of weeks, but being Atobe Keigo's fiancée had its perks. Jirou looked fresh in jeans and a casual tee. Fay on the other hand was in ankle length nude skinny's with a white elbow length shirt and white tribute sandals. She had her usual gold accessories of bracelets, various rings and a simple necklace on. She was also wearing her engagement ring, which she was forbidden to remove.

''So?''

Fay smiled. ''So?''

He held her hands lightly. ''How are you feeling?''

''I am good today,'' she answered. ''Casually moving along in my pretend world as Atobe Keigo's fiancée.' She added sarcastically.

He gave her a disapproving look. ''Hey now… I know Keigo is trying...'

''He is not trying shit, Jirou. I haven't heard from him since my engagement night, and that psycho woman think it's not over.''

Jirou sighed. ''You haven't heard from his because he's out of town on business.''

''Don't defend him. He can still text or call me. This is all bull… if he cared, he would let me know. I am in this as much as he is.'' She crossed her arms. ''Anyway, I agreed to see you because I wanted to see you. I am not here to talk about Kiego.''

Jirou nodded. ''I will ask one question though. You said Psycho woman. Do you mean Sai?''

''It doesn't matter,'' she said, browsing the menu.

Jirou knew the mood she was in, so he didn't push her. They talked about casual things until their food came. Fay ate quietly indulging in the artistic bites that was presented to her. Jirou put his chopsticks down, ''I can't help but think that you have changed in a way… I am not sure how to put it, but you seem like the type that you don't care anymore.''

Fay pursed her lips, and placed her chopsticks down as well. 'Last week I realised something…''

''Do tell.''

She folded her hands on her knees. ''My entire life I was brought up with Keigo and prepped to be his wife…'' she had her eyes down. ''For the first time last week, I did something different. I ditched my party. I spent the night with a group of people that weren't close to him. It was a refreshing change.''

Jirou felt the sadness in her voice. ''Who were these friends?''

''It was Aya's husband's friends. She told me they all went to school together, but I don't remember…. Anyway. It was nice. It felt different.'' She sipped her soft drink, ''it also made me realise…. Do I really love Keigo? Or was I brought up to think that I love him?''

Jirou's eyes widened at her proclamation.

''and that's it basically… I am trying to take each day by day. I don't want to think too much of it.'' She admitted. ''don't be surprised at what I am telling you. This is how I am feeling.'

Jirou held her hand. ''Everything will be ok, Fay.''

'Will it, Jirou? Am I the only one overthinking this?'' she asked.

Jirou exhaled. He really didn't know what to say. _Maybe it's time I have a word with Atobe Keigo on this._

* * *

Fay was home in the afternoon putting her purchases away when her phone rang. She looked at it and saw that it was Aya calling her. ''Hey…' Fay answered.

'I haven't seen you in a week, girl. Where have you been?''

Fay placed her clothes on the hanger while she spoke to Aya through her headset. 'Honestly, I have been doing nothing. I am just here and there.'

''Then you will have dinner with us tonight? I am preparing a small gathering. It's a challenge that I need to win.' Aya said with a laugh.

Fay seemed curious. ''Oh?''

''The boys told me that I can't prepare a full delicious meal. I told them challenge accepted.'' Aya quipped.

Fay rolled her eyes. ''Then you are not inviting me as a guest. You need my help, don't you?'' she said knowingly. Fay was a good cook that a lot of people refused to believe, but she did good in the kitchen. ''or they probably challenged you because they want a home cooked meal.''

Aya laughed sheepishly.

''I will come Aya,'' Fay said. _I don't really have anything to do and maybe this will be a refreshing change._

* * *

 _Two Hours Later_

''You are such a meanie!'' Fay exclaimed at Aya. ''You want me to prepare everything?'' she stood in the kitchen wearing a pleated mini skirt with a plain open back top.

Áya crinkled her nose in determination. ''I refuse to let those boys win.''

Fay tried not to swear. ''Hand me your list!'' she demanded. She quickly skimmed through it. ''We are not making any of these. These are all typical stuff. You want to win. Give them something to be impressed about.'' Fay picked up her coat. ''Start chopping onions and the coriander. I am going to the supermarket to get some stuff.'' She ordered.

 _She is as bad as Atobe when she orders people around,_ Aya thought wryly.

A couple of hours later, Fay had dropped three huge grocery bags in the kitchen and was chopping, cleaning and cooking frantically with Aya. She had gone for a complete Mexican cuisine. Burritos were being prepared. The guacamole was done. Tacos were done. Spanish rice was being boiled. And fajitas were being sautéed.

Aya wiped the clean plates dry and whistled. ''Wow… darling you have outdone yourself.''

Fay glared at her, snatched the towel from Aya's hands and dried her own hands. She put on her jacket, ''I am going to go back home to shower and change. I will be back in a bit,'' she said, heading towards the door, ''and you owe me big time. '' she said, walking out.

''I will only owe you if the boys approve of dinner.'' Aya shouted back so Fay can hear.

* * *

 _Later into the Evening_

Aya was seated in her living room with Niou and Yukimura. She had prepared some light bites on the table so that they could snack on before dinner. She was waiting for the others to come before doing anything else.

She had dressed up casually in jeans and a t-shirt. Her motto was always to be comfortable. Her room was set up nicely with food and light drink. She even took out a champagne bottle for the heck of it. _It's a weekend, so let's drink up._

The doorbell rang and Niou stood up. ''I will get it,'' he said, walking to the door. Niou was dressed in casual pants and a light long sleeve sweater. He opened the door and found Mishima Fay standing there with Yanagi Renji. Fay was dressed up in a hot pink off the shoulder ruffle shift mini dress. She had white Trojan shoes that were wrapped until her knees. ''You are too colourful for me.'' Niou remarked.

Fay looked at Yanagi and then smiled at Niou, ''well, Niou-san. I know that Aya likes this color,' she said with a chuckle.

Aya walked out and blinked twice. _God! She is wearing pink. She did this to punish me for making her cook._ ''Love the colour, darling Fay.''' Aya put her arms around Fays shoulders and let her in. ''I hate you,'' she hissed.

''I know,'' Fay said evilly.

Both girls went into the kitchen preparing stuff while they waited for more guests. ''Hey, Fay…'' Aya began, catching her off guard. ''How's it going with Atobe?''

Fay paused, but then pulled out a salad bowl. '''This is my night with you guys. I don't want to talk about Keigo.'''

Aya sighed. _She doesn't ever talk about him. Maybe I should have invited him as well…._

Niou walked into the kitchen and observed the scene before him. ''Sanada and Akaya are on their way. You can start setting the table for dinner.''

Both girls nodded, and began placing everything on serving plates. Fay decorated the plates nicely, and made sure everything looked good. She began placing everything nicely like a buffet style on the dining table and then went back to the kitchen. ''Oy! Get off your phone, Aya. I am a guest here as well.''

Aya sheepishly put her phone away.

In half an hour they set the table just as Sanada and Kirihara walked in. Aya was helping with the serving while Fay was preparing the drinks in the kitchen. She was quite busy until she heard, ''are you not joining us?''

Fay turned and noticed that it was Sanada standing in front of her. ''I am. I am just pouring the drinks.'' She held the pitcher, showing it to him.

He waited for her to pour and took the glasses. ''Then let me help you.'' He walked out with them.

Fay followed suit. There was an empty place next to him as everyone ate. The guests were raving about the food on how delicious it was. Aya was seated beaming proudly. She was eating tacos while Fay was munching on the nachos with guacamole. It was peaceful until Renji spoke.

''You lose, Aya.'' Yanagi Renji said eating fajitas.

Aya raised an eyebrow. ''Say what?''

Niou got up to clear some of the plates. He knew that the situation wasn't going to be pretty.

Renji looked at her with all seriousness. '''This meal was prepared elegantly and in a fine manner. If I look at your hands, they look like they haven't lifted anything. However, if I look at Mishima-san's nails, she has one chipped nail which is an erroneous thing to occur for a fine lady like her. That means she was in the kitchen preparing a meal which you didn't.''

Fay pretended to be eating quietly while Yukimura chuckled softly.

Sanada stayed silent not wanting to comment on the situation.

Aya blushed.

Niou punched Renji lightly. ''doesn't matter who cooked it. What's important is the delicious meal and good company.''

Aya pushed her tongue out at Renji but never admitted to the cooking part. Once they were done, they cleared the plates and placed them in the kitchen. Fay didn't wash up and left it all to Aya. She picked a glass of champagne and sat down next to the guys in the living room.

''Thank you for dinner, Mishima-san,'' Kirihara said with a smile.

Fay sipped her drink without a comment.

Yukimura sat next to her. ''How's the Mister?''

Fay paused for a second, ''He is good.'''

Yukimura eyed Mishima Fay quietly. The two times he was with her, he noted that she never spoke of Atobe Keigo. He wondered why a fine girl like her was feeling miserable. _I would have thought anyone who would be engaged to Atobe would be over the moon._

Sanada joined them in a few minutes and sat down opposite Yukimura.

''I am surprised you were able to join us, Genichirou,'' Yukimura remarked.

Sanada smiled, ''I got lucky.'' He admitted. ''Quiet night. My associate is gathering some evidence and will be busy in the lab instead.''

''Your work sounds exciting, Sanada-san.''

Sanada stood up and stretched his arms. ''Not really, Mishima-san. You will be surprised at how many crazy people are out there…'' _and the deaths are not easy to cope with._ He then excused himself and went to the bathroom.

Fay seemed worried and looked at Yukimura. ''Did my question offend him?''

''Don't worry about him. He cannot talk about his work. Everything he deals with is confidential.'' Niou answered, holding a bowl of popcorn in his hand. ''Do you guys want to watch a movie?''

They all agreed.

* * *

A couple of hours later, they all got up from the sofas and were heading out. Fay thanked Aya and got into the lift with the boys. Yukimura had taken the stairs while Kirihara and Sanada were with her. ''Umm…'' Fay began. ''I am sorry but can someone drop me? I walked here and didn't think we would stay this late..'' she admitted.

''I live next door in the adjacent building,'' Kirihara admitted, rubbing his hair. ''If you want, I can…''

''No need to Akaya. I will drop her. I know where she lives,'' Sanada interrupted. ''that's if it's alright with you, Mishima-san.''

Fay felt embarrassed. ''Its fine,'' she said. ''I am sorry to impose.''

''Not at all.'' He answered, walking out of the lift with her. ''I wouldn't let a woman walk alone at this hour.''

She was thankful for that and walked with him to his car after saying bye to Kirihara. Although this was the second time she had spent time with him, she liked him. He was sort of serious but there was a calming aura emitting from him. She felt safe.

Fay got into the car. Although she felt safe, but he was still a stranger. ''Again, I am sorry to impose Sanada-san.''

He turned on his car and gave her a slight smile. ''I am not one to do something I didn't want to do…'' he told her. ''I think you're fun. We can talk more.''

Fay seemed astonished. _Is he flirting with me?_

He backed up his car and drove onto the road. ''I just don't understand why someone wearing a ring like that is not happy.'' He remarked. ''and I hope that my statement was not rude.''

Fay hesitated snd felt a bit uncomfortable. _Is this even fine? I should have never asked him to drop me… now it feels awkward. What do I tell him?_

''Hey…'' he said, snapping her out of her thoughts. ''I would never want to make anyone uncomfortable. My question was uncalled for.''

Fay frowned. She looked at her hands, then at the road, and then finally at him. ''He didn't choose me, Sanada-san. We didn't choose each other. He says he is trying to make this work, but Atobe Keigo is too proud to realise what _trying_ means.''

Sanada was surprised at her answer. ''I believe that a person should always make the best out of a situation. It works out better. I have seen far too much scary stuff.''

Fay remained quiet. _Make the best out of a situation? Easier said than done…_

''Would you like to unwind? Shall we hit a bar? Or somewhere quiet?'' he asked.

''I don't mind,' Fay answered quickly. _Uh-oh… was that smart of me? I just started getting to know him, and…_

''I can drop you home if you don't want to,' he interrupted her thoughts.

Fay shook her head. ''No. No. I don't mind. It would be a good change for me.''

They decided to go to a late lounge and just chill. He spent some time with her and they talked about a lot of things. Fay found herself much more relaxed around him as they talked. She found out what type of work he did and how he spent his free time.

Finally, late into the night, they decided to leave. The whole time that they were there he had not lifted a glass but drank water. She had commented on that and he had simply told her that he never drank as his work requires him to be fully alert all the time.

They got into his car and he drove her to her apartment. When they reached he got down with her when Fay told him not to, but he said it was too late and he wouldn't have it. ''Thank you, Sanada-san.'' Fay told him as she waited for the lift. ''I had a fun time.''

''I am glad Mishima-san. Sometimes it's good to get out of the norm.''

The elevator doors open, and both of them saw Atobe Keigo inside holding a travel bag. He seemed dead surprise at the scene in front of him, but didn't comment. All three of them stayed still not saying anything until Sanada pushed Fay lightly into the lift. ''You won't need me to escort you upstairs anymore.' He waved at her, and looked at Atobe. ''Good night, Atobe.''

Fay stood in the lift and crossed her arms as the doors closed. She hated that she was on a high floor therefore had to wait a long time until she reached. She didn't say anything. He didn't say anything. Her floor door opened and she stood straight to leave but he caught her wrist. ''Fay, it's almost 4am. You think I will not ask what the hell was up with you out at this hour and with a man!'' he asked. _She's all dressed up as well. Was she on a date?_

Fay snatched her hand away. ''Don't talk to me like that when you disappeared for a week,'' she snapped, walking towards her apartment.

Atobe followed her. ''My father sent me on an urgent business trip. I couldn't say no.''

Fay glared at him. ''I am not saying don't go. The least you could have done is text or call me? Inform me that you are away. I sit like an idiot telling everyone that you are fine when I don't even know where you are.''

He rubbed his head in frustration. ''You are right. I was mistaken.''

Fay raised an eyebrow at how quickly he had apologised, but she chose not to make any nasty remark. ''Can I go inside now? I need to sleep.''

''You didn't….' he began, but stopped himself. ''Go to sleep. I will see you tomorrow. Let's spend the day together.''

Fay turned around to open her apartment door. ''Good night.'' She walked in and closed the door.

Atobe just stared at the back of the door. He was actually annoyed. _What the hell?! And with Sanada? How did this even happen…._ He was extremely angry now.


	6. Chapter 6

Atobe Keigo stared at the women in front of him who was care freely drinking her juice. He hadn't slept for two nights since he saw his fiancée with Sanada Genichirou. It was killing him to know what she was doing with him so late at night but he refused to ask. He promised himself that he wouldn't ask.

Fay was seated across him dressed in a belted satin jumpsuit with a kimono sleeve. The jumpsuit was in a soft pink color and she was wearing white pumps to complete her outfit. She had two necklaces on and completed her accessories with white gold bracelets and rings on her finger. Her hair was nicely blow dried framing her face. She looked at him and noticed a semi scowl on his face. ''You know…'' she began. ''Rather than scowling, you can ask…''

He raised his eyebrow at her remark. He was about to say it, but withdrew himself. ''It's none of my business.''

Fay crossed her arms, looking at him. ''It should be your business. You want your fiancée to be out making out with another…''

''Enough. Enough.'' He snapped. ''I know Sanada is not the type.''

Fay looked at him wryly. ''You defend him so easily yet you don't say anything about me,'' she said, standing up. ''You should have not expected that from me! Not him. I don't play around.'' She was about to walk away when he held her wrist.

''Sit down, Fay.'' He ordered. ''I messed up.'' _I keep messing up around her._

Fay looked at him and then sat down. She smoothened what she was wearing and placed her hands on her lap. She waited for him to say something.

''I… I am losing my mind, Fay.'' He admitted. ''I am not sure what's right or wrong. I keep messing up around you. I keep forgetting that I have someone I need to take care of.''

''Its because you cannot stop thinking of your ex-girlfriend.''

''Stop bringing her up in every conversation we have,'' he said seriously.

She remained quiet, and waited for him to speak.

''There will be no mention of Sai. Ever.'' He said angrily.

Fay raised her eyebrow.

Atobe looked at her, ''don't give me that look, Fay. I cannot handle two women.''

Fay's eyes narrowed. ''This is the problem, Keigo. You shouldn't even be handling TWO women. Why is she even in your sentences if you are trying to make this work with me? I will not. Absolutely not. I will not marry you if you being her name up again.'' She said, placing her stuff down on the table. She knew she should've walked out on him, but she was tired of doing so. She just wanted closure.

Atobe held himself and took a deep breath. ''What do you want me to do? I am stuck in this as much as you are. I was with someone and then cheaply threw her away. I feel really bad about it.''

Fay somehow understood his dilemma but always wondered something. ''Did Sai think you would always be with her? Even if we get married? Was she expecting you to continue your relationship?''

Atobe paused. _Interesting… Father asked me the same question._

''I may have tolerated that you and I were sneaking around in a pretend engagement, but this is not pretending anymore. I have to marry you. And I expect a decent marriage.''

Atobe was about to say something, when she interrupted him…

''I realise Keigo that all my life I have been prepped to be your wife. I don't have friends of my own. Or my own circle of confidents. Being with Aya and her friends felt nice. I finally felt that I had something that only belonged to me.'' She said those words while looking at his face, but couldn't tell what he was thinking. ''Sanada just happen to drop me the other night, and we ended up going out for a few drinks.''

Atobe exhaled deeply and looked away. ''I am sorry you feel this way.''

Fay shrugged. ''Its life. I need to make the best out of a situation, right?'''

 _It still makes me wonder why I must marry her? What's this arrangement that the families can't get out of?_ He thought.

Fay picked up her things. ''I will leave you with your thoughts. I promised Aya that I will go shopping with her.'' She stood up. ''I will see you later.''

Atobe stood up and kissed her forehead. ''take it easy.'''

The move surprised her, but she didn't remark. She walked out of the place and headed towards her destination.

* * *

 _A Few Hours Later_

Atobe was back at his father office. He wasn't there for personal reasons but there for a meeting. He was still Atobe's heir and needed to work. He worked in his father's office for a couple of years and slowly climbed up the ranks. Unlike other rich boys whom just got their place in the office, he had to work his way up.

He had finally made it as vice president but it took a lot from him to get there. He did admire his father for making such a decision because if he hadn't then he would not have learned about the business. He was looking through his laptop screen and tried concentrating on emails but couldn't. _Damnit! What Fay told me today bothered me…_

He typed a few emails while he was thinking of the conversation he had with Fay and then he suddenly thought of something. _Maybe it's time I clear things with Sai. Our last conversation wasn't the best… I just need some answers._

He quickly pulled out his phone and sent Sai a text via a messenger. He was asking her to meet him to discuss a few things. Within seconds, she replied ok. Atobe cleared out his emails, and stood up. _Let's end this…_ he put on his jacket and walked out of his office. _I hate leaving things unfinished._

Atobe walked all the way to his car and roared her to life. He drove out of the office building basement and got straight onto the streets and headed towards the place he was meeting Sai. She had told him to meet at her place, but he didn't trust himself to do that. He didn't trust Sai. He was officially engaged and he didn't want to make Fay feel insecure.

He finally reached his destination and already found Sai waiting for him. Sai was drinking tea while she waited at the coffee shop. She wore a light blue summer dress with flats as she looked around at her surroundings. She finally noticed him and a small smile creeped her lips. _Interesting that she is smiling? This woman was pissed at me a couple of days back._

She greeted him as he took seat across her. ''Your text surprised me.''

Atobe ordered a coffee and watched her calmly. He felt that he was a nervous wreck but he needed to ask. ''Sai, I felt bad for leaving things the way it was between us and you know me… I don't like to leave things unsettled.''

She waited for him to continue.

Atobe cleared his throat. ''How are you?''

''Better now that you're here,'' she said with a smile.

''Sai, this is not the way I want the conversation to go.' He said in a strict manner. He noted that as soon as the sentence left his lips, her facial expression changed. ''Tell me something, Sai. When you and I were together. How did you expect the relationship to proceed?''

Sai raised an eyebrow and bit her lip. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. ''what do you mean?''

''I mean when we dated and I was supposed to be engaged to Fay. How did you think the outcome of our relationship would be when I married her?''

Sai sipped her tea casually. ''The same, no? Pretend engagement? Isn't it the same as pretend marriage?''

 _Seriously? Is this the woman I dated?_ Atobe coughed uncomfortably, ''You were hoping to continue our relationship?''

Sai seemed annoyed now. She drummed her fingers impatiently. ''Why are you asking me this? Affairs is a common thing in your world, right? I didn't think anything would change even if she was your wife.''

Atobe felt his heart beat loudly now. _This wasn't what I was hoping for… I had hoped that you were at least decent enough to say that you would care about not being in an affair._ ''I am afraid you're wrong,'' he said quietly. ''any marriage I get into will be a good one. I will keep my vows.''

Sai snorted. ''What vows? Even your vows would be fake.''

Atobe chuckled lightly, and stood up. ''I got my answer,'' he said, placing a few bills on the table. ''Goodbye Sai.'' _This is final…_

Sai looked dumbfounded, but hurriedly stood up. ''Keigo!'' she snapped. ''Just like that? You are throwing me away just like that?'' she demanded.

Atobe stood in his place. ''I always thought it would be alright, but it isn't. It's not fair to you or Fay.' You can't be in an affair all your life, and Fay wants a family. It's just wrong.'' He admitted. ''It was wrong of me as well to involve you, but I am very surprised that you are okay with this. I can never give you a family, kids or a home. It bothers me that you are okay with that.''

''I don't care! It's alright if I am with you.''

Atobe suddenly remembered something. ''With me? Or someone from the Atobe family?'' _it finally makes sense… she just wants to be associated with someone rich. I did spoil her and travelled places with her…_

Sai blushed at his remark, and it was obvious that the remark had hit the spot.

He shook his head sadly. _I have been so stupid…_ he gave her a final look and straightened himself. ''Goodbye, Sai.'' He knew that it was final.

* * *

Aya was with Fay holding her purchases when they decided to stop for dinner. Aya studied her friend and sensed that she was a bit different today. She seemed more… tolerable. ''You seem to be in a good mood.''

Fay smiled. ''Was I miserable before?''

Aya rolled her eyes. ''You know what I mean..' she sat across from her friend in the Italian restaurant.

Fay picked up the menu and scanned it quickly. ''I had a nice talk with Keigo earlier today. Just maybe it will be ok now.''

Aya raised her eyebrow, ''oh do tell.''

Fay was about to speak when her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and was indeed surprised. ''A minute, Aya.'' She stood up and went to a private corner to pick up the phone. ''Hello.''

The woman cleared her throat, ''well, I am glad that you picked up the phone.''

Fay pursed her lips, ''why wouldn't I?''

Atobe Ayako chuckled slightly, ''considering how we have been imposing things on you lately, I would have thought I would be blacklisted.'' She answered honestly. ''I am glad that you seem to be in better spirits than your mother.''

''Mother is always a drama queen,'' she muttered. _Time to end this conversation._ ''How can I help you, Atobe-san?''

Atobe Ayako cleared her throat once again. ''I would like for you to kindly meet me in an hour. I am at…' she continued giving her the address. Before Fay could even accept to meet her, the older woman had hung up in a quick bidding goodbye.

Fay stared at the phone blankly and then sighed. _I guess I should leave and meet her._ She walked back to Aya and gave her an apologetic smile. ''Babe, I am sorry but I must leave.'' She picked up her bag and put on her jacket. ''Let's catch up later.''

Aya raised her eyebrow. ''You better have a valid reason for ditching me.''

Fay waved her hand and left. She decided to walk to her destination. She was to meet Atobe's mother in her private office at the Atobe building. Atobe Ayako impressed her. She was a woman who didn't need to work, yet she had her own office and handled many NGOs and various charity affairs. Fay reached the office building and was immediately escorted in.

She was surprised at how everyone knew her. _Why am I being given the special treatment? Is it because I am at Atobe building? Do they feel threatened by me because I am going to be their future daughter in law?_

Fay walked to the top floor, and was surprised to find Atobe Kaito waiting by the elevator door. Fay immediately bowed her head down. ''Atobe-san…''

He waited for her to walk out. ''Hello, did my wife ask you to come?''

Fay nodded. She could never find her voice to speak when he was around. She had only met him twice so far and he had always been intimidating. There was something very cold about this man. He did indeed look powerful and untouchable.

Kaito smiled slightly, ''Then don't keep her waiting,'' he said, ''Have a good day.''

Fay frowned. _So cold…_ she thought. _I wish I could speak to him,_ she thought as she walked towards Atobe Ayako's office. she was asked to immediately walk in, and Fay entered a vast white room. It was richly decorated but in a minimalism manner. She found two people there and before she could sit down, she gasped. ''Oh my…. Vera Wang.''

The woman smiled at Fay and nodded knowingly. ''Yes, Mishima-san. Atobe-san and I go way back. I can never say no to a personal favour.''

Fay was flabbergasted. She sat down next to her and was still shaky.

Atobe Ayako looked at Fay as well. ''I asked Vera to fly in and design a dress for you. The reason I called you was because she wanted to meet you first and discuss ideas with you. We will be designing two dresses for you. One for the wedding ceremony, and the next for the reception party.''

While Atobe's mother kept talking, Fay felt overwhelmed. _I guess this is really happening. Somehow I always imagined that the wedding will be called off but this has really turned serious._

Fay spent three hours in the office with them discussing designs, patterns and fit until Vera got all the details she needed.

Finally, when it was time to leave, Atobe Ayako looked at Fay. ''The team will visit you soon to take your measurements. Details and design will be shared with us within two weeks. I will call you for a meeting.''

She left the building and seemed overwhelmed. _I have been fighting this idea for so long that I keep forgetting that my wedding is in 9 months._

''Wow,'' she whispered. ''9 months is not far away…'' _I don't even know what I need to do? Keigo and I keep discussing why we are we forced to get married, but we never discussed what happens when we actually get married… Do we live at his home? Do we move? How will I manage things? And I haven't done any preparations…_

She was walking when she heard someone call her. Fay turned and saw, ''Yukimura-san. What brings you to this part of town?''

The man gave her a smile, ''I had a photoshoot, and I just wrapped it up.'' He answered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. ''What about yourself?''

''Just some wedding planning,'' she answered.

He raised his eyebrow but didn't comment to that statement. ''Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?''

The invitation surprised her but she didn't show it. She decided to accept and joined him at a nearby coffee shop. They got seated in a nice café nearby and ordered their hot drinks. Fay was never really a coffee person, so she just ordered a hot chocolate.

''and how are we doing, Mishima-san?'' Yukimura asked politely.

''It's been good.'' She answered.

Yukimura studied the young woman in front of him. She was exceptionally beautiful and looked strong enough to handle things on her own but at the same time he could tell that something was amiss. She seemed to be guarding her emotions. ''How's your fiancé?''

Fay inhaled the sweet smell of her hot chocolate and sipped it carefully. ''Keigo's good. He is busy with work these days.''

'It's nice that you actually answered my question. You always seem to dodge questions relating to him.''

''and I have only met you thrice so far, so I don't think you should pull such a comment yet.''

Yukimura laughed. ''No wonder Aya adores you. She said that you don't hold back.'' He said amused. ''You're right. It was uncalled for but I am glad to see that you seem well. You looked really stressed on your engagement night.''

Fay shrugged. ''Any woman would be on her engagement night,'' she remarked. ''I was the belle of the ball.''

Yukimura was going to say something when Fay's phone rang.

Fay looked at the phone, and didn't recognise the number. She picked it up, ''hello?''

''Mishima Fay- san?''

''Yes?'' Fay replied.

The young woman cleared her throat. ''This is Miori-san from Atobe Kaito – sama's office. He is requesting that you join him to a private dinner at 8PM tomorrow.''

 _Requesting? Or more like ordering?_ Fay thought sarcastically. _What does a private dinner mean? Keigo didn't mention anything._ ''Ok. Please let me know the address.''

''That will not be necessary, Mishima-san. A limo will be there for you at 7:30PM.' She said, then she bid her well and hung up.

 _I forgot to ask her what the dress code was,_ Fay thought annoyed. She put her phone down and looked at Yukimura. ''You were saying?''

Yukimura just smiled, ''It was good keeping you company, I do have other obligations now.'' He paid the bill and stood up. ''But seriously, maybe it is uncalled of me to say this but you do seem better now. Good luck with the wedding preparations.''

Fay bid him well. She sat there quietly and wondered about tomorrow. _I guess I better start moving. Pondering over the unknown doesn't help one's mood._ She picked up her purchases and left.

* * *

 _The next evening_

Fay was dressed in a flutter free royal blue dress. The dress was maxi, a billowy bodice that had a plunging neckline. It was supported by spaghetti straps and a second set of straps that crossed at her back and cinched her delicate waste. It was beautifully draped across her and her hair was styled to the side. She had beautiful jewelry on and matched the dress with the same shades of Manolo Blahnik shoes.

It was 7:15PM and she was surprised that she had still not heard back from Atobe Keigo. She walked to his apartment and knocked on the door several times until he opened the door. She blinked in surprise at his attire. He was in lounge wear and not dressed.

He blinked.

She blinked.

''Am I missing something here?'' Atobe asked.

Fay's heart started pounding. _Did I get the dates wrong?_ ''Are you not joining us for dinner?''

Atobe scratched his head, ''what dinner?'' he asked lazily. ''Should you be going out like that? It's still cold outside.''

Fay ignored him. ''Dinner with your father. His office called me yesterday and said that he wanted to have a private dinner.''

Atobe raised his eyebrow. ''Hey, you said it yourself. Private dinner. I don't think private includes me.''

Fay looked panic stricken. ''What? I am having dinner on my own with him?!'' she asked in shock.

Atobe seemed amused. ''Enjoy babe.''

Fay grabbed his hand. ''don't laugh. This is weird for me. What the hell do I talk about? I don't know how to talk to that man.'' _You can't let me do this alone!_

''I am sorry, Fay. I was not invited so there is really nothing that I can do.'' He went to close the door, but she stopped him.

Fay looked tear stricken. She was on full panic mode. ''Keigo, I….'' she began, but her phone rang interrupting her. She picked it up and it was the limo driver requesting her to come downstairs. She hung up and almost went pale. For the first time in her life she was stuck and didn't know what to do.

Atobe felt bad for her. ''One minute.'' He walked into the apartment, and came back out after a few minutes. He held a pashmina and wrapped it around her shoulders. Surprisingly it matched the dress she was wearing. ''Just relax and be yourself. He is not an easy man, however, I am not worried because you're headstrong so just go naturally with your feelings.'' He hugged her lightly and kissed her forehead. ''Come here when you're done. I will wait for you.''

Fay nodded shakily.

''Come. I will walk you downstairs,'' he said, holding her hand. He lightly closed his apartment door and led her to the lift.

Fay followed hesitantly and felt her heart heavy. This was also the first time she felt… she felt warmth from Atobe Keigo. He was more gentle with her. He was acting nice. As they descendent down the elevator she wanted to scream. She was feeling so uncomfortable.

He walked her to the building entrance and found the black limo outside. The limo driver got out of his car and opened the door for her. Atobe pushed her slightly. ''It won't be that bad. Enjoy the evening.''

Fay gave him a weak smile and walked towards the limo.

Atobe Keigo watched as she got into the limo, and then returned to his apartment. He was a bit frustrated at the situation and wondered why on earth his father wanted to have dinner with his fiancée. _I will wait until she returns._

Mishima Fay sat silently in the limo with Atobe Kaito. She didn't know that he was going to pick her up. So far it has been very quiet. She just couldn't find her voice to say anything.

''My dear….'''

Fay looked up at him.

''I imagine that you are feeling uncomfortable. Please do not worry. Today's dinner is purely a business meet.''

''Business?'' she asked in a hoarse voice. _What the hell is up with my voice?! Argh!_

''Yes,'' Atobe Kaito answered. ''I am having a business meet and my wife couldn't make it, so she asked me to invite you.''

 _Oh, thank God, we won't be alone._ Fay wanted to speak but stopped for a second. _You need to be smart here. You must set expectations._ ''What would you like me to do, Atobe-san?''

If Atobe Kaito was surprised at her question, he didn't show it. ''Entertainment. I am invited to a political dinner and there will be some affluential members there. You will be posing as my companionship for the night.''

Fay tangled her fingers on her lap and looked down. _Wow… it seems important. It's not anything new for me though. I used to accompany father a lot on his dinners._ ''I will do my best not to embarrass you then,'' she said with a smile.

A small smile touched his lips. ''I doubt you will.''

They arrived at their destination and he walked out of the car. Fay got out of the car and hesitated as she stood next to Atobe Kaito. _Hmm… how do I enter with him? I don't want to be out of line here, but…_

Atobe Kaito placed a hand on her back, ''shall we, my dear?''

Fay nodded.

The minute they walked in, all eyes were on them. Or to be more specific, all eyes were on him. Atobe Kaito was a powerful man, and he knew it. He walked around the crowd and introduced Fay as his future daughter in law.

At one point, Fay stood next to him and held his arm lightly. She always tended to forget that being Atobe Keigo's fiancée came with a price. These political dinners were frequent. _I wonder if his mother expects me to attend her social affairs as well._

Fay held her ground well. She mingled with the crowd. She also surprised Atobe Kaito because he didn't expect her to know some of the people. Finally, Atobe Kaito looked at her and sensed she was a bit tired. ''Shall we get a drink? Let's rest our feet a bit,'' he said, leading her to a table.

He snapped his fingers and a waiter immediately brought two Champaign glasses for them. He handed Fay a glass and took the other one himself. ''You're doing well,'' he said. ''I am surprised that you know most of the guest's names.''

Fay put her pashmina aside and gave him a triumph smile. ''I used to accompany father to these dinners so this is nothing new.''

Atobe Kaito studied the young woman beside him. ''Does the arrangement frighten you?''

Fay stopped sipping her Champaign. She placed her crystal glass down. ''I don't know how to answer that,'' she replied honestly.

He sipped his Champaign, ''let me put it this way,'' he said, setting his glass aside. ''How is Keigo treating you?''

 _How is Keigo treating me? Well, he is better than before but I sense there's still a hesitance._ Those thoughts were on her mind, but she chose her words carefully. ''He treats me well, Atobe-san.''

Her answer didn't falter him. He raised an eyebrow and then stood up. ''He needs to do better,'' he said curtly. ''Any problems you have with him, please feel free to call me.''

Fay stood up next to him. ''Thank you, Atobe-san but if I face any issues then it will be Atobe Keigo who will need to deal with me. I am not the type of person to run to my father in law if I have problems.''

Atobe Kaito smiled. ''Well, said.'' He extended his hand for her, ''Come, my dear. Let's continue this chat later at dinner.''

''Please call me, Fay, Atobe-san.''

''Thank you, Fay.''

 _I guess this won't turn out to be a bad evening after all,_ Fay thought with a smile.


End file.
